Loud rider
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: las hermanas de lincoln descubren que es un pirata espacial, ¿seran capaces de volver a confiar en el y salvarse al mismo tiempo de todos los peligros que el ha dejado caer sobre ellas?
1. Chapter 1

Sábado temprano en la casa Loud, eran apenas las 8:oo am, cualquier otro sábado hubiera sido imposible tener a todos levantados tan temprano pero ese no era un sábado cualquiera, los padres de la familia se habían ganado un par de boletos para un crucero romántico que duraría toda la semana, sería una gran oportunidad para la pareja de poder estar a solas en mucho tiempo.

Todas estaban felices por sus padres pero también se sentían un poco emotivas pues nunca habían estado solas tanto tiempo, aun así trataron de ocultar sus sentimientos pues no querían arruinar la felicidad de sus padres.

Estaban las diez hermanas con su madre despidiéndose de su madre y ayudándola a subir sus maletas, casi estaban listas para irse pero de último momento el padre de Lincoln se lo había llevado a la cocina para poder hablar con él en privado.

Era un habito que se había vuelto común en estos días, su padre se llevaba a Lincoln a un lugar lejano y comenzaba a regañarlo y a veces hasta a castigarlo pero ellos nunca querían decirles porque, sus calificaciones eran buenas, no se metía en problemas y hacia sus tareas pero aun así cada día los castigaban.

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando?-pregunto Lucy volteando ligeramente hacia la cocina.

-De nada-contesto Lori-son solo cosas de chicos

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Leni en su perpetua confusión

-Pues no sé, camiones monstruo, películas de acción o gases.

-¿Y si vamos a ver?-pregunto Lynn emocionada.

-Ni se les ocurra, quiere que las nueve se queden exactamente donde están. . . un momento-empieza a contarlas-¿donde esta Lola?

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta Lola ya estaba debajo de la ventana tratando de escuchar lo que su padre y hermano tuvieran que decir.

-¡Lola ven acá!-grito Lori a su desobediente hermanita.

Pero ella no hizo caso, de hecho una a una las demás hermanas la siguieron movidas por su curiosidad al final hasta la mayor de las Loud término por ceder e ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Dentro de la cocina se encontraba Lincoln sentado en la mesa mientras que su padre de pie lo miraba de manera severa, casi acusatoria pero curiosamente el chico no parecía preocuparse por ello, había algo de seguridad y arrogancia en la manera en que se comportaba, casi sínica pero aun así dulce y despreocupada.

-Lincoln Loud, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-Deberás ser un poco mas especifico ¿he hecho de todo últimamente?

-No puedo creer que todo lo que MIA me ha contado esta vez.

-Esa MIA es mas chismosa que Lola

-No oigo lo que dicen pero algo me dice que tendré que golpear a Lincoln más tarde-dijo Lola desde afuera de la ventana.

-En este instante vas a decirme todo lo que paso-dijo su padre.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Sí, sí quiero.

-Bien pues yo no quiero decirte.

-¡Lincoln Loud!

El chico albino no tuvo más opción que confesarle a su padre todo lo que había hecho esta vez, las chicas no sabían de que estaban hablando pero cada vez que su hermanito abría la boca su padre se veía mas y mas molesto.

-¡ES TODO!-finalmente el señor Loud estallo-¡no podrás volver a subir a la Stellar Traveler nunca más!

-¡Pero papa!, ¡yo solo quería honrar el legado familiar!

-No es parte de nuestro legado jugar al pirata-dijo dejando a Lincoln dejando solo a su furioso hijo.

Poco después Lincoln Salio al patio junto con sus hermanas a despedir a sus padres.

-No olvides nuestra platica de hoy-dijo mientras encendía el auto.

Finalmente vanzilla se fue y mientras lo hacía Lincoln solo lo siguió con la mirada, estaba realmente molesto por lo sucedido.

Una vez que la camioneta había pasado todos entraron a casa.

Entrando a la casa Lori trato de ponerse como siempre en su actitud mandona pero Lincoln no estaba de humor para eso.

-¡Atención! todos en fila-grito Lori mientras sus hermanas se paraban frente a ella de mayor a menor pero no Lincoln el tenia hambre y no quería oír a Lori gritarle después de haber oído a su padre hacer lo mismo esta mañana.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?-pregunto la rubia a su hermanito

-A ti que te importa

Todas quedaron impactadas, nunca habían oído a Lincoln actuar tan groseramente con nadie y menos con alguna de sus hermanas.

Por un segundo la respuesta de Lincoln la había dejada estupefacta pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que el pequeño copo de nieve le hablara así de manera que lo siguió.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-pregunto tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y jalándolo hacia ella.

-Con una maldita rubia prepotente a quien me obligan a llamar hermana-dijo zafándose de su agarre.

Lincoln tal vez no se había dado cuenta pero realmente había herido a Lori con ese comentario.

-Y crees que para mí es muy fácil decirle a todos que mi hermano es un friki que se la pasa leyendo comics en ropa interior y hablándole a la pared

-¿crees que me importa una mierda?, por lo menos no tienes que pasar toda tu vida con una abusiva que nunca te ayuda porque esta todo el día metida en su celular, por eso nadie te busca para nada en esta casa y solo me los pasas todos a mí, al final eres un fracaso como hermana mayor.

Lincoln y Lori se miraron desafiantes en completo silencio hasta que un sonido molesto se fue filtrando entre ellos, se trataba de una risa que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es que su pelea de hermanos es adorable- dijo un chico de aproximadamente trece años con un frasco de mantequilla de maní en las manos.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?!

-soy un viejo amigo de tu hermano, ¿no es así capitán Loud?


	2. Chapter 2

-Espero que no te moleste que me haya servido yo mismo-dijo metiendo su dedo en la mantequilla de maní.

Era un chico de apariencia extraña sus ojos eran de un color azul metálico al igual que su cabello, su piel era pálida, no tanto como Lucy pero aun así lo suficiente como para ser perturbador, traía una chaqueta negra con una camisa roja abierta y bajo ella una camisa sin mangas color blanco, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un par de tenis blancos.

A Lori se le hacía demasiado extraña la presencia del chico y sobretodo su actitud pues no solo había entrado sin decirle a nadie sino que también se hallaba sentado en la mesa, no en una silla junto a ella sino encima de ella.

-Lori, sal de aquí-dijo Lincoln de manera agresiva.

-Basta, no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando esta actitud jov…-al mirar a Lincoln y la profunda ira y temor en sus ojos supo que él hablaba en serio.

-No Lori, ¿Por qué no te quedas?-dijo el chico bajando de la mesa y caminando hacia ella.

-Déjala fuera de esto-dijo Lincoln interponiéndose entre los dos.

-¿Dejarla fuera de esto?, ¿Por qué no mejor traemos a tus demás hermanas para completar la fiesta?

En la sala nueve chicas oían la conmoción pensando que tal vez sus hermanos estarían peleando, Luna creyó que tal vez debería intervenir y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando repentinamente vio a Lincoln salir volando desde la puerta hasta estrellarse contra el sillón, detrás de él venía alguien jalando a Lori del brazo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y que le haces a mis hermanos?-grito Lynn furiosa como siempre.

-¿Quién yo?-pregunto confundido

-¡Si idiota, ¿Quién más?!

-Pues mi nombre es Yare y solo quiero que tu hermano me devuelva algo que me quito.

-No tengo una idea de que me hablas

-¿No lo recuerdas?, una caja de música de tanto así de ancho-dijo haciendo el gesto con sus manos.

-Yo no tengo tu maldita caja-dijo el peliblanco mientras Luan y Leni lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-No capitán, no trates de engañarme, se que la robaste hace poco de la bóveda de los vigilantes, bastante genial por cierto pero es mía y la quiero de vuelta.

-¡Dame una razón para dártela!

-¿Una?, puedo darte diez-dijo mirando hacia donde se hallaban las hermanas de Lincoln.

El chico de once años trago saliva, sabía que estaba atrapado, no había manera en que pudiera vencer a Yare y salvarlas a todas.

-Perfecto, te daré tu maldita caja pero no la tengo aquí debemos ir a la Stellar Traveler, deja que ellas se queden aquí y tu y yo podemos ir a buscarla.

-¿Dejarlas aquí?, creo que tu no entiendes cómo funcionan las rehenes.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste rehén?!-grito Lynn-¡ya estoy harta de su juego estup…!

Levantando su mano Yare invoco una energía azul que cerro fuertemente la mandíbula de la castaña haciéndola callar.

La energía cubrió al chico alterando la apariencia de este primero su globo ocular se volvió negro y el iris comenzó a brillar fuertemente, sus uñas se volvieron garras y sus dientes colmillos, su cabello se encrespo y detrás de él salió una cola delgada y demasiado larga que se movía con gran fuerza.

-Ahora capitán Loud, tú, yo y todas tus hermanitas vamos a dar un pequeño paseo y si alguno se pasa de listo tendrás que comprar una cama de tierra para alguna de ellas.

Las chicas vieron horrorizadas como aquel monstruo se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Levántense!-grito de manera autoritaria pero ellas estaban demasiado asustadas como para poder obedecer, harto de los retrasos Yare uso su magia para ahorcar a Lori y levantarla del suelo arrojándola contra la puerta, aun muertas de miedo las demás se apresuraron a seguir a su hermana.

-Todo estará bien-susurro Lincoln tratando de calmarlas.

-Yo no apostaría por eso-dijo Yare empujándolas.

Todos juntos caminaron hasta el patio trasero de la casa.

-¿Qué esperas?-dijo Yare a Lincoln quien de inmediato presiono un botón en su cinturón.

Directo del cielo una luz blanca cayo, era un punto blanco justo sobre sus cabezas que se fue abriendo rápidamente y en medio de rayos de colores que se fueron extendiendo una estructura metálica comenzó a asomarse hasta que una gigantesca nave surgió de manera imponente.

La poderosa máquina aterrizo enfrente de las chicas que aun se hallaban mudas de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-grito Luna.

-Es la Stellar Traveler, luego les explico, por ahora confíen en que las sacare de esto.

Una compuerta se abrió y de allí una escalera surgió revelando en el interior de la nave que se hallaba compuesto por muchos partes metálicas que se retorcían una sobre otras.

-¿Lincoln que está pasando?, ¿Quién es él?, ¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Luan casi al borde del llanto.

Fuertemente Lincoln la tomo de los hombros y la apretó.

-¡Tranquilízate!-dijo el de manera fría pero segura- te prometo que todo estará bien pero deberás hacer exactamente lo que yo diga cuando yo te lo diga ¿está claro?

Luan solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, nunca pensó que Lincoln pudiera ser tan fuerte y seguro, toda su vida lo había visto solo como un niño pero esta vez era la primera que de hecho lo veía como un hombre, completamente confundida por eso Luan lo siguió hasta dentro de la nave sintiendo un poco mas de seguridad y una cálida humedad que nunca antes había tenido.

Ninguna estaba segura de entrar en el extraño aparato pero no parecían tener demasiadas opciones, la parte interna de la Stellar Traveler parecía más grande que uno podría pensar, en ella lo que parecía una bóveda redondeada sostenida por vigas de metal se abría junto a varias puertas que daban a múltiples cámaras que tenían diferentes funciones, adornando cada una había toda clase de muebles clásicos que contrastaban con los aparatos de alta tecnología que había junto a ellos, todo en la nave parecía atemporal, sobre una plataforma había varios asientos de piel con accesorios de metal que rodeaban lo que parecía ser el asiento del conductor frente al que había un panel de control con múltiples controles y palancas.

- _saludos capitán Loud-_ dijo una vos monótona que aparentemente salía de la nada- _veo que trae compañía._

-así es MIA, saluda a mis hermanas.

- _hola señoritas Loud, sean bienvenidas a la Stellar Traveller_

 _-_ hola-saludaron sin saber quien les hablaba-¿Quién es ella?

-es MIA, es la inteligencia artificial que controla la nave.

Todas parecían estar muy asustadas a excepción de una pues Lisa de hecho parecía estar muy emocionada por todo lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Esta nave es tuya?-pregunto con más emoción de la que probablemente había demostrado en toda su vida.

-Técnicamente es de papa.

-Cuéntales luego ahora dame mi maldita caja-dijo Yare bastante impaciente

-No la tengo aquí-dijo mientras paseaba alrededor

-Dijiste que estaba aquí

-No, lo que yo dije es que debíamos venir a la Stellar Traveler, ¿realmente creíste que sería tan tonto como para dejarla en este tiempo?-dijo mientras tomaba una botella de vino de una mesa de madera en el centro de la bóveda-por cierto ¿no te apetece una copa?

-Oye es una buena cosecha-dijo Yare tomándola delicadamente pero un brusco cambio de humor la estrello contra la mesa y uso el cuello roto para amenazar a Lincoln-¡NO RETES A TU SUERTE!, en este momento solo estoy pensando en qué orden matare a tus hermanas, si de menor a mayor o de mayor a menor o quizás solo me aloque y mate a la que tenga más cerca.

-Tócalas y no habrá un lugar en el espacio o el tiempo donde puedas ocultarte de mí.

-Aun cuando de milagro pudieras hacerme algo eso no te las devolvería, hasta para el gran Lincoln Loud existen reglas.

Lincoln refunfuño.

-Te daré tu puta caja pero después no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara nunca más-dijo haciendo a un lado la botella de su cuello-chicas vayan a la bodega.

-no, quiero que estén donde pueda verlas.

-bien-dijo el capitán lleno de frustración-todas siéntense.

Creo que en su vida la familia Loud se había acomodado tan rápido, una vez que todas estaban en sus asientos un arnés mecánico bajo asegurándolas a sus asientos sobresaltando a todas a excepción de Lisa que se encontraba fascinada tratando de averiguar qué clase de aleación era esa.

Poniéndose su chaqueta de piel y desabotonándose la camisa como cada vez que iba a conducir Lincoln se puso en su consola de mando y dijo.

-sujétense, esto será un viaje intenso.

Al empujar una palanca Lincoln logro que la nave se moviera a toda velocidad directamente hasta un portal por el que desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

La nave había entrado en un túnel del tiempo, uno de los atajos en la frontera del espacio y el tiempo usados por la Stellar Traveler para poder viajar a cualquier lugar o época.

-¿ya casi llegamos?-pregunto Lana desde su asiento.

-no, aun no-dijo Lincoln pacientemente.

Al poco tiempo Lana volvió a aburrirse y pregunto otra vez.

-¿ya casi llegamos?

-ya te dije que no.

Parecía que la niña ya había entendido pero al poco tiempo se volvió a aburrir y pregunto.

-¿ya casi llegamos?

-Lana deja de preguntar.

-Pero brincos está preguntando no yo.

-Lana, ni siquiera trajiste a brincos.

-¡ah!, ¡es cierto!-se altero al ver que su hermano tenía razón-¡demos la vuelta y volvamos por el!

-¡¿Qué carajos es un "brincos"?!-grito Yare harto de la voz de la pequeña niña.

-es mi sapo.

-¡¿Qué?! No vamos a devolvernos por una rana.

-no es una rana, es un sapo.

-no me importa lo que sea, no nos regresaremos-dijo callando a Lana.

Mientras tanto Luna revisaba la cabina de controles tratando de encontrar la radio de aquella nave.

-¿Qué hace este botón?-pregunto presionando un botón cuadrado de color fosforescente que precisamente servía para acomodar las sillas, al presionarlo la silla de Yare comenzó a moverse a los lados, sin darse cuenta de esto Luna siguió apretando el botón una y otra vez.

-en serio, ¿Qué hace?, oigo un ruido así que se que está haciendo algo.

Harto de esto el secuestrador se desabrocho el cinturón para levantarse del asiento pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo lo que provoco unas cuantas risas que todas trataron de ahogar a diferencia de Luan que rio estrepitosamente.

Furioso el chico se levanto dedicándole una mirada asesina a la comediante que de inmediato se calló, por un segundo parecía una verdadera situación de tensión que en cualquier segundo iba a estallar, por fortuna algo paso que distrajo la atención del extraño sujeto, la pequeña genio de los Loud se encontraba detrás de él sujetando su cola.

-tengo dudas acerca de esta cola, ¿Cuál es su función?

-ahorcar a las niñas preguntonas.-dijo de la manera mas amenazante que pudo pero no logro producir ninguna emoción en la niña.

-¿te diseñaron para asesinar niñas preguntonas?

-claro que no.

-entonces ¿por qué te agregarían un dispositivo con ese propósito?

-¡ese no es su propósito!

-entonces ¿Cuál es?

-bueno pues…. ¡Ah! ¡¿que carajo esta mal con todas ustedes?¡ ¡¿Que no lo entienden?! ¡Soy un fucking secuestrador!, ¡soy un asesino y esto no es un juego!, ¡¿Por qué carajos están jodiendome?!

-claramente sufrimos los primeros síntomas del síndrome de Estocolmo-dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes.

-el síndrome de Estocolmo dice que se enamoren de su captor no que traten de fregarlo hasta que se vuelva loco.

-con un choque o empujón demostramos nuestro amor-contesto Luna cantando un fragmento de una canción en la que estaba trabajando.

-¡¿cómo diablos soportas todo esto?!-le pregunto Yare a Lincoln realmente sorprendido de que alguien pudiera soportar la tortura de tener que aguantar a tantas locas toda su vida.

-¿Por qué crees que me la vivo en esta nave?

-¡Basta ya!-grito Yare-la próxima que diga algo sale volando por la ventana.

-"algo"-dijo Lori solo para molestarlo.

Usando su magia estuvo a punto de atacarla pero Lincoln intervino jalándola fuertemente de la mano.

-deja de estar mamando Lori.

Aun cuando fuera solo una pequeña reprimenda esta pareció calmar a Yare haciendo que se sentara mientras que la rubia se alejo a una esquina sobándose la mano como si su hermano la hubiera lastimado.

Todas las demás se fueron tras ellas pensando que tal vez Lincoln la había jalado muy fuerte o que tal vez se había sentido por las palabras de este.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Leni.

-bien-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa-miren esto- les mostro el papel que Lincoln había aprovechado para meter en su mano sin que Yare se diera cuenta.

En él había un pequeño mapa dibujado mostrando el camino a una capsula de escape, a su lado tenia escrito un mensaje que decía

 **Cuando les de la señal corran a aquí**

Todas se fueron a sentar en su lugar con total calma y en silencio mientras esperaban a que Lincoln hiciera su jugada.

La carrera de Lincoln como pirata había sido corta pero sin duda difícil de ignorar para cualquiera y es que en poco tiempo había logrado hacer cosas que incluso para los más veteranos parecían imposibles, sin duda no era cualquier novato, ya había recorrido distintas épocas y planetas usando estos mismos túneles de tiempo para lograrlo, se podía decir sin exagerar que los había transitado cientos de veces así que los conocía a la perfección y sabia claramente en donde se hallaba cada grieta en espacio temporal, cada loop de tiempo y cada hoyo negro y sobre todo donde se encontraban las tormentas de tiempo.

A lo lejos pudo verla llegar, una gigantesca tormenta eléctrica de rayos que cruzaban de lado a lado el túnel llenándolo casi por completo y obstruyendo el paso de la nave.

- _capitán-dijo MIA- se aproxima una tormenta._

 _-_ lo se

Impulsándose con una pierna el capitán lanzo hacia atrás su silla, se subió al respaldo de la misma y salto tomando por sorpresa a Yare lanzándole un disco de color blanco que se pego en el pecho del secuestrador, el disco en cuestión era un mini-impulsor que en cuanto se hallaba en posición comenzó a lanzar llamas por uno de sus extremo como un pequeño cohete lanzando así a Yare a toda velocidad hacia una pared.

-¡ahora!, ¡corran!, ¡corran!-grito Lincoln a sus hermanas quienes corrieron a toda velocidad por el estrecho corredor esquivando las mesas y los cuadros colgados por el hasta llegar al lugar señalado por Lincoln, una puerta mecánica se abrió dejando pasar a las hermanas de Lincoln quienes después se atropellaron al hacerlo, luego de que la ultima había entrado la puerta se cerró automáticamente sellando la capsula de inmediato.

- _señor, las señoritas Loud se encuentran seguras en la capsula_

 _-_ ¿qué esperas?, expúlsalas

En la capsula donde estaban las chicas las puertas hicieron un fuerte sonido hermético señal de que estaban completamente selladas y listas para separarse de la nave, luego un par de patas de metal expulsaron la capsula lanzándola al espacio dentro del túnel del tiempo a su vez que un par de turbinas comenzaban a activarse.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto Lori al ver cómo eran arrojadas hacia la nada.

-estamos en una especie de mecanismo de escape-contesto Lisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- _está en lo correcto joven Lisa_

-pero ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

- _el capitán Loud sigue dentro de la nave_

Al oír esto las chicas se amontonaron frente a la pequeña ventana de la capsula mirando impotentemente cómo se alejaban de la nave.

* * *

El pequeño impulsor que sostenía a Yare finalmente se había quedado sin combustible y él se hallaba libre una vez más.

-bien ya que despeje la pista ¿quieres bailar?-dijo Lincoln preparándose para pelear.

Yare extendió su mano y usando su magia contra Lincoln lo levanto y lo arrojo hacia la pared, mientras volaba por el aire el peliblanco saco su arma y comenzó a disparar contra aquel chico, las balas de plasma fallaron dos veces pero la tercera fue capaz de dañarlo.

A pesar de esta pequeña victoria Lincoln no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el muro, tras el fuerte impacto el chico término por caer tras un tablero de control provocando que se golpeara en la barbilla.

Estaba herido pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, Yare salto sobre el tablero y lo tomo del suelo arrojándolo una vez más, esta vez el hechicero levito todos los objetos que se hallaban en la cabina y los arrojo contra el chico, por fortuna Lincoln se hallaba en mejor condición de lo que su hermana Lynn creía pues fácilmente pudo esquivar todo lo que le arrojaba.

Uno a uno los proyectiles que volaban directo a Lincoln fueron esquivados por este, desde un cuadro hasta un gigantesco centro de mandos trataron de caer sobre el peliblanco pero este los esquivo a todos y cada uno usando una impresionante combinación de parkour y capoeira que durante tanto tiempo había practicado, a pesar de esto Yare había conseguido acorralar a Lincoln contra la pared y creyéndolo acabado utilizo toda su fuerza para arrojarle una silla, pero aun cuando el impacto fuera tan grande que incluso atravesó la pared no fue capaz de hacer daño alguno en Lincoln pues antes de que lo golpeara dio un salto mortal hacia atrás que lo ayudo a esquivar la silla e incluso a aterrizar sobre esta.

-tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Furioso por las burlas del capitán Yare extendió su brazo derecho, de él se abrieron varias placas de metal dejando ver sus implantes biónicos, las partes de metal y carne se torcieron hasta formar un cañón con el que arrojo un poderoso disparo que Lincoln pudo esquivar una vez más girando en el aire, sin embargo la silla donde se hallaba de pie había desaparecido convirtiéndose en solamente un agujero oscuro y humeante.

-ok, eso es mejor.

Yare parecía muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho y eso solo era una fracción de su poder, nuevamente una transformación se dio en el chico, partes mecánicas se comenzaron a mover y reacomodar en él, en su piel aparecían diferentes compuertas de las que salían diferentes tipos de aparatos, de sus piernas un par de cohetes surgieron, de su espalda al abrirse surgió algo parecido a una cadena de espinas que lo hacían verse más grande y musculoso y de su brazo izquierdo salió una espada de varios metros, incluso su rostro se abrió en varias partes como si fuera una máscara revelando tras de ella un cráneo metálico con partes carne cubriéndolo y ojos de los que surgían rayos azules.

Por extraño que parezca Lincoln sabía que su mejor opción era pelear con el frente a frente pues atacarlo a distancia era una pésima idea, a distancias los rayos de sus ojos o su cañón podrían freírlo fácilmente y su arma a distancia no podría hacerle nada pero en una pelea de frente podría aprovechar su propia velocidad para tratar de defenderse lo suficiente como para poder deshacerse de él.

Tomando todo el valor que pudo Lincoln corrió hacia el pero en cuanto lo hizo Yare le lanzo rayos desde sus ojos, doscientos mil voltios de electricidad por poco golpean a Lincoln pero antes de que estos lo mataran salto hacia los tubos del techo y se sujeto de estos, aprovechando que llegaban hasta donde se hallaba su contrincante el capitán los uso para caer sobre sus hombros en donde procedió a sacar su arma y disparar a quemarropa contra la cara de Yare, a cualquier otra persona le hubiera explotado el cráneo pero en el caso de este monstruo apenas consiguió herirlo.

Con gran fuerza Yare arrojo a Lincoln de su espalda haciendo que cayera al piso pero el peliblanco sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, de inmediato se puso de pie y esquivo un golpe que venía a él proveniente de la espada de Yare, el fino filo de la espada acaricio la mejilla del chico dándole un leve recordatorio de esta batalla.

-basta de bromas, esto es en serio esta vez-pronuncio estoico el capitán.

Desabrochándose la camisa Lincoln revelo su cinturón donde guardaba una cantidad casi ilimitada de agujas, estaban cubiertas de veneno por lo que por lo general para liquidar a alguien solo necesitaba de una pero el sabia que con este monstruo no serviría pero aun así tenía un plan.

Lincoln tomo impulso y esquivando un disparo del cañón logro subirse sobre este y llegar hasta el cuello de Yare en donde coloco una de sus agujas en uno de las compuertas de este en donde alcanzaba a verse parte del mecanismo interno, la pequeña aguja estaba hecha de un material lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder resistir por lo que al quedar atorada entre los engranes paralizo el cuello de Yare.

Viendo que su plan había funcionado decidió seguir haciendo lo mismo, primero con el brazo que sostenía el cañón, luego con la espada y finalmente con las piernas, con tan solo unos segundos Lincoln había conseguido detener a Yare quien a pesar de haber intentado defenderse no era rival para la agilidad del chico.

Lincoln jadeaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento a la vez que admiraba lo que había logrado, parecía que había conseguido vencer a Yare pero no por mucho tiempo, pues usando todo su poder consiguió romper las agujas y quedar libre, para fortuna de Lincoln la tormenta quedaba muy cerca.

-Es hora

En un instante Lincoln comenzó a correr hacia la puerta para salir a toda velocidad de ahí para finalmente perderse en el pasillo.

-¿crees que puedes huir de mi?

En ese momento Yare encendió los cohetes en sus piernas y la salió velozmente tras él, pero en cuanto dio vuelta vio a Lincoln disparándole con su arma, el disparo paso a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿creí que tu no fallabas?

-no lo hago.

El disparo golpeo una tubería de aire que estaba tras de Yare lanzándole un poderoso disparo de aire comprimido que lo mando a volar.

Cuando había recuperado la conciencia vio como Lincoln se alejaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo y lo siguió hacia una habitación oscura en donde le perdió la pista.

-cometiste un grave error al seguirme a la Stellar Traveler-dijo Lincoln escondido entre las sombras.

-¿así?, ¿eso crees?-contesto Yare con una sonrisa nerviosa con la que intentaba ocultar su preocupación

-sí, nadie conoce esta nave como yo, esta es mi jungla, yo soy el rey aquí y tu solo eres un visitante.

Saliendo detrás de un compartimento que se hallaba en el techo Lincoln apareció con una gigantesca arma que de un solo disparo derribo a Yare y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie Lincoln disparo una y otra vez para su desgracia las balas se terminaron y un aun más furioso Yare se levanto.

-sígueme-dijo Lincoln

Volando a toda velocidad Yare siguió a Lincoln a una cámara en donde el guardaba toda clase de armas antiguas, de entre las cuales el capitan tomo una cadena atada a una cuchilla de estilo japonés, abriendo nuevamente una compuerta del suelo se escabullo dejando suficiente tiempo como para que Yare lo siguiera.

-MIA desactiva el escudo del reactor

- _pero capitán…_

 _-solo hazlo_

La caída era más larga de lo que el brujo pensó pues bajo esa cámara estaba el reactor temporal que impulsaba toda la nave, por fortuna el tenia sus cohetes por lo que solo debía atrapar a Lincoln y evitar destrozarse contra el suelo.

-que plan tan estúpido Lincoln-dijo alcanzándolo y tomándolo del hombro

-¿tú crees?

En un instante Lincoln uso su cadena para dañar los cohetes de Yare dejándolo caer para después usar su cadena para engancharse a un tubo y salvar su vida, al contrario de Yare quien al no poder reaccionar rapidamente termino cayendo en el reactor.

Yare cayó de golpe sobre la gigantesca bola de plasma que impulsaba la nave la cual consumió por completo todo su cuerpo lentamente desintegrando la carne de sus huesos mientras un profundo rugido proveniente de él resonaba fuertemente hasta que fue cubierto por el creciente sonido del reactor que estaba a punto de estallar.

Con gran agilidad Lincoln logro aterrizar a un lado y así poder ponerse a salvo antes de que una sobrecarga del reactor comenzara a lanzar rayos por todas partes, los destellos naranjas y azules eran arrojados por todas partes dañando todos los sistemas de la Stellar Traveler, a cada segundo cada iban aumentando de intensidad pasando de delgadas líneas de luz hasta erráticas columnas luminosas que destruían todo a su paso.

Desde el fondo del reactor toda la energía acumulada se concentro en forma de una gran centella que brillaba con intensidad para luego subir lentamente hasta llegar al techo de la bóveda en donde estallo con un ruido seco de fondo dejando tras de sí cientos de pequeñas chispas que lentamente descendieron al piso.

Por un segundo la nave quedo a oscuras.

-¿estás bien MIA?-pregunto Lincoln quien se sentó contra la pared.

- _m.. iLii 8Dds_

 _-_ supongo que eso es un no.

Lincoln saco una cantimplora de su camisa en donde guardaba un poco de ron para estos momentos, mientras el tibio líquido pasaba por su garganta un súbito sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse provocando que casi se asfixiara.

Unos pasos primero parecían muy lejanos pero a cada momento se acercaban más y mas eran torpes y sonoros pero también firmes, el pesado andar provenía directamente del fondo del reactor, parecía estar a punto de llegar a la cima de este cuando de pronto se detuvo.

Desde su segura posición Lincoln volteo tratando de averiguar algo que desde el principio ya sabía.

Parecía que en el oscuro fondo de aquel agujero parecía no haber nada hasta que de repente una gran mano parecida a una garra hecha de huesos metálicos surgió del fondo haciendo un gran ruido al golpear el borde del abismo.

Una carcasa destrozada subió desde el fondo de la explosión, se trataba de Yare aun con vida que se arrastraba hasta Lincoln mientras sus poderes regenerativos comenzaban a reconstruir su cuerpo.

Hastiado de toda esta situación el capitán se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-sígueme-dijo el atravesando la puerta y cerrándola tras él.

Aun más hastiado Yare corrió tras él y con una poderosa envestida derribo la puerta.

-bueno pendejo, ¿tú crees que estas chingaderas las regalan o qué?

Yare comenzó a correr tras él mientras que el capitán huía a toda velocidad por los últimos pasillos de la nave cerrando las puertas tras de sí solamente para que Yare las derribara de un golpe.

-no pinches mames cabron, me va a costar un huevo reparar todo eso.

Ya era hora de detener al intruso si es que no quería tener que reconstruir toda la nave al final, dando vuelta a la izquierda llego a la cámara desde donde los misiles eran lanzados.

-perfecto-ato su cadena a uno de los misiles y se quedo de pie esperando a Yare, rompiendo nuevamente la puerta la gigantesca masa de carne y metal entro a la cámara y miro desafiante a Lincoln

-¡¿Qué esperas maldito?!

A toda velocidad Yare se arrojo contra él, primero lanzo un golpe que Lincoln desvió lanzándose a un lado para después golpearlo con la cuchilla y atarle el brazo con la cadena, Yare quiso quitársela pero fue entonces que el capitán se escurrió entre sus piernas para atárselas también, al final el monstruo intento alcanzarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, dando un gran salto Lincoln estrello su cuchilla contra el cráneo de Yare.

Lincoln salió de ahí y se aferro contra la pared para después tocar un botón en su cinturón lanzando el misil al que estaba atado.

La poderosa turbina del misil comenzó a arder intentando jalar a Yare pero a pesar de que cayó aún le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse, clavando su espada contra el piso no solo consiguió sostenerse si no que incluso comenzaba a jalar el misil junto con él.

Viendo que todo parecía inútil Lincoln decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados y aun cuando el fuego del misil amenazaba con incinerarlo se dirigió hasta donde se hallaba el intruso, se deslizo por el piso de la cámara y saco su arma a la que puso en sobrecarga para después atorarla en la espada de Yare quien no pudo defenderse por culpa de la cadena que aun lo aprisionaba.

-ya te jodiste-quitándose rápidamente del camino Lincoln vio como la pistola exploto rompiendo en mil pedazos la espada de Yare dejando que este fuera arrastrado por el misil que a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia la tormenta donde los rayos impactaron directamente él, la combinación de rayos y la explosión del misil creó una poderosa reacción por donde Yare fue absorbido.

La poderosa explosión resultante golpeo tanto a la nave como a la capsula de escape haciendo que ambas empezaran a girar a toda velocidad.

-¡a la madre!, ¡mis hermanas!-en la capsula todas las chicas gritaban mientras daban vueltas sin control golpeándose contra las paredes-MIA recupera la capsula ahora.

- _IMpsOSS…ble…sSIstma…dDdaÑzD0_

-como sea, lo hare yo mismo.

Poniéndose un casco personalizado por el mismo color negro con naranja y un jet pack blanco con cuatro alas de metal con adornos color naranja se paro frente a la puerta de la nave, al abrirla la descompresión comenzó a expulsar el aire dentro de la nave hacia afuera moviendo su abrigo con gran fuerza mientras él buscaba la capsula en medio de la confusa bruma de luces que conformaba los túneles del tiempo, por fortuna su casco tenía un rastreador así que no tardo casi nada en encontrarlas, dando un salto al vacío Lincoln comenzó a volar tras sus hermanas.

El aparato en la espalda de Lincoln seria portátil pero también era potente en tan solo unos segundos había llegado hasta la capsula y con gran facilidad estabilizo la capsula que todavía seguía girando a toda velocidad, una vez que pudo detenerla vio hacia adentro para saber cómo se hallaban, Luan fue la primera en asomarse para ver la cara de su hermano al otro lado del cristal, a pesar de que todo había sido una locura le tranquilizaba ver que él seguía tan calmado, incluso fue capaz de dedicarle un pequeño guiño, un gesto inocente pero que produjo en la comediante un leve sonrojo.

Sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder Lincoln subió a la parte superior de la capsula en donde saco un arma de arpones, con mucho cuidado apunto hacia el techo de la capsula donde disparo un gancho de metal con una gran punta que atravesó todas las placas de metal del techo pero sellando el hoyo por el que paso para evitar el escape de aire tras de sí.

-¿qué cree que hace?-pregunto Lynn asustada al ver que Lincoln les disparaba a ellas.

-nos lleva de vuelta a la nave-dijo Lisa entendiendo finalmente lo que su hermano pretendía.

Apuntando nuevamente el arpón Lincoln disparo esta vez apuntando a la Stellar traveler, era un disparo difícil pero afortunadamente su casco contaba con mira automática.

El arpón voló hasta la Stellar Traveler clavándose a un extremo de este arrastrando junto con él una línea de fibra de carbón, una vez que ambos extremos se hallaban aseguradas un motor dentro del arma de Lincoln comenzó a jalar la capsula hacia la nave, Lincoln se adelanto para abrir la puerta y preparar el puerto de entrada.

Una vez que la capsula finalmente llego hasta la nave se ensamblo fácilmente dejando salir a las hermanas Loud casi de inmediato, todas juntas salieron de esa pequeña cámara de metal y fueron a abrazar a su hermanito.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Luan

-¿alguna vez no lo he estado?-dijo quitándose el casco y alborotándose un poco el pelo.

-eh …ok-fue lo único que atino decir Luan mientras una leve hemorragia nasal aparecía en su cara.

-oye fangirl se te escurre el complejo de hermana-le dijo Luna a su hermana menor mientras le aventaba una servilleta.

-¡EH!, ¡no se de lo que hablas!-dijo Luan limpiándose rápidamente la nariz.

Aun cuando todo este momento fuera realmente hermoso no distrajo a Lori por mucho tiempo, aun tenía asuntos que hablar con su hermano

-nos debes una gran explicación-dijo la rubia en un tono escalofriantemente serio.

-es una larga historia

-no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir.

* * *

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?-pregunto Lincoln al terminar con las reparaciones de la computadora

- _mucho mejor capitán, gracias por su preocupación._

-descuida repararte fue sencillo, lo que sigue será un reto de verdad.

Dentro del comedor de la nave esperaban las hermanas Loud impacientemente a que su hermano viniera pues evidentemente habían estado esperando casi una eternidad por una explicación razonable para todas las locuras que habían visto ese día.

Algo curioso de la Stellar Traveller es que a pesar de que podía recrear cualquier alimento que haya existido solo puede procesarlos dentro de pequeños vasitos de plásticos cubiertos por tapitas de papel aluminio parecidas a los envases de yogurt, así que ahí las tenían a todas sentadas comiendo quien sabe que de unos envases de yogurt mientras esperaban a que su hermano se dignara a aparecer.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta Lincoln fue recibido por diez miradas acusatorias que lo perforaron de inmediato.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Lori-¿vas a hablar o no?

-se que quieren que les cuente todo pero es que no se por dónde empezar.

-comienza por el principio-dijo Luna tan molesta como sus demás hermanas.

-pues por principio debo decirles que aunque suene a locura, los viajes en el tiempo son reales- las expresiones de cada miembro variaron desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad-esta es una de ellas.

-¿esta es una nave del tiempo?, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-pregunto Lisa

-de papa, él era el capitán original de la Stellar Traveller.

-no, no mames-dijo Lynn levantándose de su silla-¿quieres que crea que papa te dio una nave espacial?

-déjalo terminar al menos-dijo Lucy defendiendo a su hermano

-gracias, y es una nave del tiempo no una nave espacial, bien para empezar esto es algo que papa no quería que les dijera pero aunque les cueste creerlo el no es de esta época.

-¡¿a qué te refieres?!-dijo Leni aun mas confundida

-papa viene del siglo 55, del 5682 para ser exactos.

-¿estás inventando todo esto?-pregunto Lana

-les juro que no, papa era un viajero del tiempo.

-PRUEBALO-grito Lori golpeando la mesa.

-están en la puta nave ¿Qué mas prueba necesitan?

-entonces ¿si papa era un viajero del tiempo como es que ahora vive en royal Woods?

-Durante uno de sus viajes conoció a mama y decidió quedarse a vivir con ella para siempre.

-¿y por qué solo tu sabias todo esto?

-un día después de una discusión que tuve con Lori Salí a caminar y ahí fue donde vi a papa salir y lo seguí hasta el fondo del bosque fue entonces cuando lo vi llamar a la nave por primera vez, el había decidido jamás volver a viajar en el tiempo pero aun le gustaba tenerla en buen estado así que regularmente la revisaba solamente para darle mantenimiento, la primera vez que la vi me asuste tanto que Salí corriendo hasta que papa me atrapo y me explico todo, yo jure guardar su secreto a cambio de que él me enseñara a manejar y luego de un par de años el dijo que estaba listo para volar yo solo y desde entonces la uso cada vez que quiero.

-¡¿nosotras hemos estado viviendo como sardinas mientras te diviertes en esta gigantesca nave tu solo?!

-oye, yo no solo me divierto también hago cosas importantes, ¿verdad MIA?, cuéntales de la vez que escolte a la princesa Daks.

- _el capitán Loud fue contratado para escoltar a la princesa Daks del planeta Siwe hasta su matrimonio arreglado con el príncipe Efi del paneta vecino Dewo como parte del tratado de paz para unir ambos imperios._

-¿lo ven?, no solo me gusta perder el tiempo.

 _-sin embargo el capitán Loud prefirió olvidarse de su misión y escaparse con la princesa hacia la luna de Plutón donde los dos se dedicaron a toda clase de actividades de tipo romántico, lo que ocasiono una guerra entre ambos planetas._

-no me ayudas MIA.

 _-no sabía que mi deber era mentir por usted, por cierto la princesa Daks sigue llamando._

 _-_ si vuelve a hacerlo dile que me caí por un hoyo negro.

Lori se hallaba tan perturbada que no podía ni respirar, era demasiada información que absorver.

-aun si te creyera y no digo que lo haga-dijo la rubia tallándose los ojos-eso no explica que es lo que quería Yare de nosotras.

-hablaba mucho acerca de una caja de música-dijo Lucy-¿tiene algo de importante?

-Yare es un asunto a parte, el es lo que llamamos un Leviatán, un arma viviente, la máxima fusión de la tecnología más avanzada con la magia más oscura, un ser bio-mecanico impulsado por un alma a la que la humanidad haya traicionado, un guerrero imparable e indestructible.

-¿un alma a la que la humanidad haya traicionado?, perverso-dijo Lucy tratando de demostrar alguna emoción aunque no estaban muy seguros de cual.

-¿pero por que era tan importante esa caja?

-cuando uno de estos es creado se crea junto con el algún objeto común al que ellos están conectados para poder controlarlos, en este caso una caja de música, si destruyes la caja, lo destruyes a él.

-pero el está muerto, nosotras lo vimos.

-no creas que un ataque tan simple lo destruirá

-pues ¿qué esperas? Trae la caja para destruirla

-es solo que…

-¿es solo que, qué?, no puedes destruirla.

-claro que sí, es como cualquier caja de música, simplemente estrellarla contra el piso la destrozaría.

-¿entonces cual es el problema?

-no recuerdo donde esta-todas se abalanzaron sobre Lincoln con toda la intención de romperle la cara-¡bueno ¿Qué ustedes nunca han perdido nada?!

-¡jamás algo así de valioso!

-en mi defensa puedo decir que ese día estaba muy ebrio.

Durante un largo segundo todas se quedaron en completo silencio impactadas por la respuesta de su hermano, puedo decir sin embargo que en la mente de Lincoln el realmente pensaba que esto era una buena escusa, incluso les dedico una leve sonrisa después de decirlo.

Sonrisa que Lori le quito de una sola cachetada.

-no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil

-¿tantos años de conocerme y aun no puedes creerlo?

Una vez mas todas juntas se lanzaron contra él pero antes de que lograran atraparlo Lincoln las tranquilizo.

-¡esperen!, ¡no sé donde esta pero se quien sí podría saberlo!

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a mi amigo Crowley, el estaba conmigo el día que perdimos la caja, el me dirá donde esta, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una vieja prisión de la Inglaterra de la era victoriana un prisionero de nombre Crowley Faust dibujaba a Lincoln en el suelo usando una navaja.

-solo espera que te encuentre Lincoln Loud, solo espera que te encuentre-dijo mientras comenzaba a apuñalar el dibujo con la navaja.

* * *

-sí, el buen Crowley, el siempre me apoya.

-bien y ¿Dónde lo hayamos?

-pues…

-no sabes donde esta ¿cierto?

-no, no tengo ni la más pinche puta mínima idea

No es necesario decirles que Lincoln no salió de ahí hasta haber recibido la golpiza por parte de sus hermanas, una que ni siquiera Yare alcanzo a darle.

* * *

Poco después de que todas se habían desahogado Lincoln se dirigió hasta la cabina de control para estar solo, siempre lo calmaba sentarse en su silla de capitán pero ahora cuando lo hizo algo raro pasó, la pantalla del monitor se encendió y comenzó a llamar a alguien sin que Lincoln la activara.

-MIA, ¿a quién llamas?

- _a su padre, el me pidió que llamara si se subía a la Stellar Traveller_

-¡no! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo hagas!

El capitán trato de evitarlo pero era demasiado tarde la llamada estaba hecha, desde el crucero donde se encontraban el papa de Lincoln contesto usando su celular.

-Lincoln loud ¿Qué te dije de subirte a la nave?

-hubo circunstancias fuera de mi control

En eso sus hermanas entraron a la cabina y vieron que Lincoln hablaba con su padre, velozmente Lana se dirigió hasta donde se hallaban y se sentó en las piernas de su hermano.

-hola papi-dijo saludando a la pantalla

-¿Lana? ¿Qué haces ahí?, Lincoln ¡¿subiste a una de tus hermanas a la nave?!

-claro que no subí a una de mis hermanas a la nave, las subí a todas-en eso todas las demás se acercaron para demostrar que Lincoln decía la verdad.  
-¡eres un hijo de …!-en medio de la pantalla apareció la palabra mute dejando al señor loud en silencio.

-no mamen puedo dejarlo en mute ¿Por qué diablos lo descubrí hasta ahora?-dijo Lincoln emocionado por su descubrimiento

La cara de su padre se ponía más y más roja así que Lincoln decidió poner el audio antes de que explotara.

-¡TUS HIJOS Y LOS HIJOS DE TUS HIJOS NACERAN CASTIGADOS!

-mira antes de que sigas poniendo a mi futura descendencia en mi contra déjame decirte que por increíble que parezca esta vez yo no tengo la culpa.

-Lincoln le robo algo a un tal Yare, el nos tenia secuestradas y después Lincoln nos lanzo al espacio -dijo Lola con tono acusatorio.

-gracias Lola, que buen resumen-dijo sarcásticamente

-¡cuando te halle te voy a …!-el mute volvió a hacer de las suyas

-te ves un poco alterado, mejor disfruta de tus vacaciones y nos vemos cuando estés más calmado ¿Qué tal en un milenio o dos?, adiós papi te quiero

Lincoln colgó mientras su padre continuaba gritando.

-bien capitán torpedo-dijo Lynn dirigiéndose a su hermano-¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿capitán torpedo?

-si, por torpe y por pedo.

-que graciosita, pero ahora que lo preguntas pues….

-no sabes a donde ir ¿cierto?-pregunto Lori temiendo la respuesta.

-no, no tengo ni la más puta mínima idea, de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln se hallaba en su consola de controles viendo hacia delante la maravillosa vista infinita que se abría delante de él, muchos creen que el espacio esta vacio pero se equivocan, el espacio se encuentra repleto de belleza, partículas de luz que vuelan y danzan chocando y entrelazándose una contra la otra de maneras que no podemos entender y lanzando contra nosotros ondas de luz de colores tan diversos que ni siquiera alcanzamos a verlos por completo, mientras veía el baile celestial encendió su ipod para oír las melodías y dejar que los vapores del alcohol nublaran su mente para poder finalmente alejarse de los problemas que ahora no lo dejaban dormir.

-¡Lincoln, ya me quiero ir a casa!-para su desgracia los problemas no querían alejarse de él pues en ese instante Lola iba con dirección hacia él y no con buenas intenciones precisamente.

-no podemos irnos todavía-dijo el capitán guardando en ese instante la botella de licor- es más seguro que se queden aquí en caso de que Yare vaya a buscarlas de nuevo.

-agh, típico de ti, primero nos metes en un lio y ahora nos dejas aquí encerradas, ¿Por qué creo que tu eres quien nos tiene realmente secuestradas?

-un momento-interrumpió Lori-¿Por qué crees que tu decidirás? Yo literalmente soy la mayor aquí, yo estoy a cargo.

-es MI nave, YO soy el capitán, YO estoy a cargo.

-tal vez yo debería ser la capitana.

-¿quieres ser la capitana? Bien-dijo Lincoln quitándose de la consola de control-tu conduce

-¿crees que no lo hare?, literalmente soy la única de la familia que tiene licencia de conducir.

Lori se sentía demasiado segura pero en cuanto se sentó y vio la gigantesca cantidad de botones, palancas y perillas su ánimo decayó.

-pronto aprenderás que esto es ligeramente más complicado que un auto.

-yo puedo hacerlo idiota-dijo mientras trataba de averiguar cuál era el botón que debía presionar, intento suerte con uno verde que se hallaba en frente pero Lincoln la detuvo de inmediato.

-sin eso nos morimos.

-ya lo sabía-dijo mientras revisaba nuevamente la consola.

-creo que buscas este botón.-dijo señalando un botón color rojo que se hallaba en su descansabrazos.

-ya lo sabía-dijo fingiendo que era verdad, pero al presionarlo la nave voló a toda velocidad haciendo que todos fueran lanzadas hacia atrás menos Lincoln que ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría y con solo presionar un botón logro detener la nave rápidamente haciendo que sus hermanas volaran una vez más solo que esta vez lo hicieron hacia el frente.

Lori se levanto asustada y se alejo de la silla.

-¿alguien más tiene un problema con que yo sea el capitán?

-no-dijeron todas desde el suelo.

-bien "capitán" y ¿hacia dónde vamos?

-en una parte lejana de la galaxia ahí un planeta llamado Maxteran se me hace que ahí podríamos averiguar la localización de Crowley, si es que a la capitana no le molesta-dijo solamente para molestar a su hermana.

* * *

-solo digo que no me parece justo que tu y papa guardaran la nave en secreto-dijo Lori mientras se hundía en su asiento

-quéjate con él o con alguien a quien le importe-fastidiado por la actitud de su hermana.

-no me hables con ese tono.

-y tu no me hables

-¿Por qué siempre están peleando?-luna se quita los audífonos-arruinan el viaje.

-¡pues ella arruina mi vida y nadie le dice nada!

-¡¿arruinan el viaje?!-grito la hermana mayor casi al borde de la histeria-¡ ¿Qué crees que están son vacaciones?!

-Lori cierra la boca

\- ¡ciérrala tu!

-es enserio Lori, cierra la boca, estoy escuchando algo-en el panel de control se había activado la alerta de proximidad-alguien se acerca.

- _capitán Loud recibo una transmisión_

En ese momento el monitor se enciende mostrando dentro a un hombre con un uniforme negro compuesto de una especie de gabardina, una armadura futurista y un casco color gris oscuro con un visor parecido a unos lentes de sol y algo que parecía ser una máscara antigases sentado en una enorme silla.

-capitán Loud detenga la Stellar Traveller y prepárese para el abordaje.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Lucy

-son los UVT, la unidad de vigilantes del tiempo, la policía del tiempo y el espacio.

-genial-dijo Leni ilusionada- si son la policía podemos decirles lo que paso.

-es una opción-dijo Lincoln acomodándose en su lugar-esta es otra.

Con solo jalar la palanca la nave de Lincoln voló a toda velocidad por el espacio tratando de escapar cuando de pronto en frente de él apareció una gigantesca nave de color negro dos o tres veces más grande que la Stellar Traveller, en el frente había un gigantesco cristal que servía como cabina de observación tras de él cuatro alas mecánicas con grandes propulsores que expulsaban luz de color violeta a través de ellos y una gran cantidad de tentáculos mecánicos que se retorcían enfrente, más que una nave parecía un monstruo.

-intentar huir es inútil capitán-dijo el hombre a través de la pantalla.

-hay algo con lo que no contabas-dijo Lincoln al apagar el monitor-soy mucho mejor piloto que tu

En lugar de tratar de huir Lincoln se lanzo directo contra la gigantesca nave

-Luna algo de música de huida-dijo Lincoln señalando a su hermana roquera

-claro que si-dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar un sonido entre rock y funk

-¡¿Qué acaso todos aquí tomaron píldoras de locura?!-grito Lori

La nave acelero más y mas pasando entre los tentáculos que inútilmente se abalanzaban contra ella, Lincoln logro pasar aun cuando las alas de la Stellar Traveller volaban tan cerca de estas monstruosidades de metal que incluso lograban sacarles chispas, nadie pudo evitar que llegara a escapar justo delante de sus narices, paso tan cerca de los vigilantes que incluso fueron capaces de ver como les tiraba dedo desde su propia cabina.

Con gran habilidad consiguió rodearla nave y dejarla atrás, pero los vigilantes no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, un grupo de vigilantes salieron de la nave y comenzaron a perseguirlo volando a través del espacio gracias a sus jets packs

-¡¿por que nos están siguiendo?!-pregunto Lana

-porque lincoln les robo la caja-contesto Lucy recordando lo que Yare habia dicho

-¡¿le robaste a la policia?!-dijo Leni indignada-me tienes muy decepcionada Lincoln.

-pues unete al club, se reunen los miercoles a comer galletas y hablar de la terrible persona que soy.

-¡¿tratan de atraparnos solo por la maldita estúpida caja!?-grito Lola

-claro que no, no pueden probar que yo la robe

-¿entonces por que huyes?

-porque hay otras 100 cosas que si pueden probar

A toda velocidad los vigilantes fueron tras ellos, volaban como si fueran cohetes teledirigidos rodeando y girando con gran precisión tratando de cortar el paso de la nave mientras lanzaban disparos de plasma directamente a la nave, los vigilantes podrían ser policías pero se comportaban mas como mercenarios, varios de esos dieron en el blanco pero las grandes habilidades de vuelo de Lincoln conseguían evitar los que se dirigían a las partes importantes de la nave sin embargo los constantes ataques consiguieron desacelerar la nave, en cuestión de segundos fueron capaces de alcanzarla y con solo poner sus manos sobre ella los drenadores de energía que tenían en los guantes empezaron a succionar la energía de la nave.

Dentro de la cabina las luces comenzaban a fallar.

-MIA ¿Cuál es tu estado?

- _energía al 50%...36%...22%...5%_

-putas sanguijuelas

Lincoln enfurecido se puso de pie y fue por su casco.

-voy a salir, quédense AQUÍ-dijo resaltando la ultima parte para asegurarse de que la hubieran entendido.

Salió de la cabina de control y fue hasta una escalera de metal que subía a hasta una escotilla que a su vez llevaba al exterior de la Stellar Traveller en donde se hallaban ya cinco vigilantes que cargaban sus trajes bonicos usando la energía de la nave.

El capitán aguardo un momento antes de subir, sabía que para él era imposible vencer a cinco vigilantes de frente y para colmo detrás de ellos venían mas, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de tomarlos por sorpresa.

Cuando por fin los trajes de los vigilantes estaban cargados comenzaron a escanear la nave en búsqueda de una entrada, no muy lejos de donde se hallaban encontraron la escotilla donde se escondía Lincoln.

Se asomaron para tratar de abrirla cuando de pronto la pequeña puerta se abrió y de ahí salto una especie de bomba que estallo justo frente a sus caras, la explosión fue brutal y bastante poderosa a pesar de estar contenida en unos cuantos metros, Lincoln salió de un salto solo para ver como el humo se despejaba para su desgracia tras este aun se hallaban los vigilantes que había alcanzado a cubrirse detrás de los escudos de energía que salían de su muñequera.

Los cinco sujetos vestidos de negro desvanecieron sus escudos y miraron fijamente a Lincoln quien trato de sacar su arma pero en menos de una micra de segundo uno de ellos apareció tras él y se la quito, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ellos habían derribado a Lincoln y lo habían sometido.

-¡esto es brutalidad policiaca!

-claro que no-dijo uno de ellos al golpear a Lincoln en el estomago-esto sí lo es

Estaba atrapado pero el chico tenía un plan, dando un salto hacia atrás Lincoln consiguió levantar los pies a la altura de la cara del vigilante que lo había golpeado revelando que en las suelas de los zapatos se había colocado mini impulsores, en cuanto estos se activaron consiguieron quemar la cara del vigilante impulsando a Lincoln hacia atrás con todo y el sujeto que lo sostenía haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra la nave y rompiendo su casco y haciendo que este muriera en el acto por la descompresión explosiva.

Ya se había deshecho de dos pero aun quedaban tres más.

El capitán saco su pistola y apunto a donde se hallaban los demás pero estos ya no se hallaban ahí, Lincoln los busco por todos lados pero no conseguía ubicarlos ni siquiera con ayuda de los sensores de su casco, una sombra cruzo frente a él pero no logro distinguirla pues se movía demasiado rápido, luego paso otra mas y otra más, las sombras se iban acercando a él sin que pudiera evitarlo, de pronto un golpe llego a el de la nada, uno de los vigilantes lo había derribado y él ni siquiera había podido verlo pues se movía demasiado rápido, el traje de los vigilantes les daba una velocidad aumentada que los convertía a todos en velocistas.

Lincoln fue atrapado por uno de los vigilantes mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, al policía esto no le hizo nada de gracia, tomo a Lincoln del hombro y lo volteo para que pudiera verlo de frente.

-pagaran 500000 puntos a quien te lleve vivo, 450000 si te llevamos muerto, supongo que estoy a punto de perder 5000 puntos.

Desde su manga un par de implantes mecánicos salieron y cubrieron su puño formando una especie de taladro que comenzó a girar velozmente mientras se acercaba a la cara de Lincoln.

En medio de la cabina de controles Lynn se levanto de golpe de su silla.

-no puedo esperar más-corrió hasta donde se hallaban los cascos y se puso uno de ellos-¿Cómo se abrochan estas cosas?-después de buscar un poco encontró un botón que había tras él y al presionarlo pudo sellar el casco- perfecto.

-pero Lincoln dijo que nos quedáramos aquí-dijo Lucy

-Lincoln será el capitán pero no es mi jefe-dijo saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la escalera por la que Lincoln había subido no sin antes llevarse una de las armas que se hallaban en la pared.

Con gran facilidad la deportista logro subir por la escalera hasta donde se hallaba la puerta de la escotilla y al salir vio como su hermano estaba a punto de ser atravesado por un taladro, tomando el arma entre sus manos Lynn disparo tratando de ayudarlo pero su falta de experiencia la hizo fallar tan desastrosamente que los vigilantes incluso comenzaron a reírse de ella, pero esta distracción fue lo que Lincoln necesitaba pues en cuanto el vigilante dejo de prestarle atención tomo su brazo y lo estrello contra el armazón de la nave haciendo que su taladro se atorara en ella luego de esto Lincoln simplemente tomo su cuchillo y antes de que se pudiera liberar el peliblanco corto el cable del oxigeno haciendo que se ahogara dentro de su propia armadura.

Molestos los dos vigilantes corrieron hasta donde los hermanos Loud se hallaban, uno de ellos pateo a Lincoln mientras se hallaba en el suelo, lo vio rodar por la cubierta de la nave y luego lo tomo del cuello y lo comenzó a arrastrar por todos lados, el otro fue tras Lynn, en un segundo apareció frente a ella, la chica por instinto disparo su arma pero el vigilante esquivo fácilmente el disparo con simplemente moverse al otro lado, tomo el arma de la chica con perturbadora facilidad y la sujeto del cuello.

-tienes derecho a guardar silencio para siempre-dijo amenazándola con su propia arma.

Dentro de la cabina fue Lisa la que se puso de pie en esta ocasión, sabía que debía encontrar la manera devolverle la energía a la nave o estarían perdidos

Fue hasta el panel central de la cabina de control y saco varios cables que enredo en un tubo de metal en el que comenzó a soldar varias cosas.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Lola

-¿Qué parece que hago salvo a nuestros hermanos?

-ni creas que tu también saldrás de aquí-dijo Lori tratando inútilmente de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad

Mientras su hermana luchaba por liberarse de su asiento Lisa aprovecho para correr a toda velocidad y alcanzar a sus hermanos en la cubierta de la nave, cuando subió vio que ellos estaban en un grave riesgo así que de inmediato lanzo su improvisado aparato en medio del campo de batalla.

La pequeña lanza se clavo en el piso en cuanto cayo, se trataba de una especie de pararrayos que dreno la energía de los trajes de los vigilantes y se los devolvió a la nave, poco a poco todas las secciones de la nave comenzaron a iluminarse hasta alcanzar su máxima potencia nuevamente.

Mientras tanto los vigilantes se retorcían al mismo tiempo que la energía dentro de ellos iba desapareciendo, el aparato de Lisa resulto más efectivo de lo que pensó, no solo recupero la energía que le habían robado a la nave sino que además les había quitado su propia energía.

Indefensos e inmóviles los vigilantes comenzaron a flotar en el espacio sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

-rápido todas a la nave-dijo Lincoln

En cuanto todos entraron la nave acelero para desgracia de los dos vigilantes que se hallaban flotando en ese momento pues se hallaban justo detrás de las turbinas y en cuanto arrancaron fueron incinerados por las poderosas llamas que salieron de ellas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿que como estamos?, nos acaban de atacar-dijo Lori molesta.

-no te hablaba a ti, ¿MIA como estas?

- _todos los sistemas están en orden pero debo informarle que una segunda orden de vigilantes viene hacia acá._

-sujétense ya sé como perderlo-en eso el chico acelero al máximo y abrió un portal para entrar en un túnel del tiempo y poder escapar, para su desgracia los vigilantes también podían entrar en los mismos túneles-olvide que ellos también pueden hacer eso, descuiden tengo un plan b.

-Lincoln ¿qué mamadas vas a hacer ahora?

-agárrense de donde puedan, vamos a tomar un atajo por un barrio peligroso.

Acelerando hasta el fondo Lincoln salió del túnel del tiempo y llego hasta un gran campo de asteroides.

Las rocas espaciales del tamaño de ciudades flotaban una cerca de la otra en ocasiones chocando entre ellas rompiendo en pedazos más pequeños que salían disparados por todo el lugar.

La Stellar Traveller avanzo por esa trampa mortal seguida de cerca por los vigilantes, ambos grupos debían esquivar los constantes bombardeos que les llegaban de todos lados, las fuerzas brutales de la naturaleza los rodeaban demostrando constantemente su poder afortunadamente las habilidades de piloto de Lincoln se lucían a todo momento permitiéndole esquivar el embate de los asteroides.

-soy una hoja en el viento-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca-mírenme flotar.

Tomo el control con ambas manos y lo giro con gran fuerza haciendo que la nave en si diera vueltas sin control, sin embargo esto fue lo que planeaba desde un principio pues al hacerlo la nave pudo esquivar cada obstáculo que se cerraba ante ella, los vigilantes no tenían tanta suerte pues aunque eran más pequeños y por tanto tenían más posibilidades de esquivar los asteroides no contaban con la maniobrabilidad de la Stellar Traveller, uno a uno la flotilla de policías espaciales fueron chocando y explotando rápidamente.

Adentro de la Stellar Traveller las hermanas de Lincoln gritaban a todo pulmón mientras las cosas volaban a su alrededor pero Lincoln no se hallaba preocupado, de hecho en un acto de arrogancia desabrocho su cinturón y comenzó a caminar por la cabina que aun se hallaba en movimiento, el hecho de que todo a su alrededor estuviera girando no parecía incomodarle, caminando en línea recta por el piso, las paredes y el techo que cambian de lugar en sus pies rápidamente, el siguió su camino aun cuando sus hermanas gritaban al ver como una gigantesca roca del tamaño de Texas se acercaba a la nave velozmente.

Lincoln no le tomo importancia a esto y continúo caminando hasta llegar a su objetivo, su refrigerador de donde tomo una lata de soda y luego con su mismo caminar cansado y monótono llego se subió a su asiento, la gigantesca roca ya se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia, el peliblanco siguió apático ante esto, simplemente subió sus pies de manera perezosa sobre el control lo que hizo que la nave se elevara rápidamente esquivando el impacto y llevándolo hasta un portal que las llevo a un lugar seguro del cosmos.

A pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado ellas seguían gritando

-¿ya terminaron?

-aun no-contesto Lana para después continuar gritando con el resto de sus hermanas.

Cuando finalmente todas se cansaron de gritar y se hallaban recuperando el aliento Lincoln las volteo a ver y dijo:

-admítanlo soy su ídolo.

La primera en desatarse fue Lori pero al final todas lo hicieron y fueron tras Lincoln, algunas incluso se tropezaron por la prisa que llevaban, el chico era un cretino pero no era ningún tonto sabía lo que se le venía encima y empezó a correr para huir de la furia de sus hermanas, en cuanto lo atraparon Lori lo llevo contra la pared y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos lo regaño enfrente de todas.

-¡eso fue lo más irresponsable que has hecho en tu vida!

-¡oye! en casa soy la persona más responsable del mundo pero esta nave es mi lugar oscuro secreto, mi punto dulce y aquí soy primero yo, después yo, luego yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo y si queda tiempo yo.

-pues quédate con tu maldita nave-dijo Lori arrojándolo a un lado, todas se veían indignadas pero Lori estaba más que eso, estaba realmente decepcionada y lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ahí, fue hasta la puerta y comenzó a patearla-abre la maldita puerta.

- _debo pedirle que regule su tono jovencita-_ dijo MIA con su habitual tono cortes pero metálico.

-no tengo ganas de escuchar eso de una maldita computadora.

 _-Modulo de Inteligencia Artificial o MIA si lo prefiere._

-literalmente no me interesa, solo abre la puerta

Con lentitud la puerta se abrió emitiendo un sonido metálico, Lori camino atreves de ella y justo cuando había cruzado la puerta se cerró con fuerza tras ella casi como si intentara partirla a la mitad provocando un fuerte sonido que hizo que la rubia se sobresaltara y mirara tras de ella con algo de escalofríos.

-literalmente eso lo hiciste a propósito computadora.

MIA no contesto, nada de respuestas ingeniosas o disculpas corteses, solo un abrumador silencio a su alrededor.

-computadora, ¿estás ahí?

Nuevamente solo hubo silencio y oscuridad rodeándola lo que la hizo creer que tal vez se había metido en la boca del lobo.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado y Lincoln se hallaba en la ducha pensando en que tal vez no debería pensar tanto cuando una voz monótona se oyó nuevamente.

- _capitán una de las jovencitas Loud se halla ahora en su camarote_

-¿Por qué la dejaste entrar?

- _nunca antes me había pedido que mantuviera alejada a una chica de su habitación_

 _-_ como sea, dile que enseguida voy-dijo Lincoln vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

Al entrar en su recamara la cual, obviamente era la más grande de la nave, Lincoln pudo ver que quien lo esperaba era Luan quien se hallaba recostada sobre la cama de Lincoln con una pierna de fuera moviéndola lentamente de manera perezosa asemejando un gato que espera pacientemente a que su presa pase junto a él.

-te cambias rápido, pensé que entrarías usando solo una toalla.

-¿hay algo en especial que quieras?

Luan se levanto dando pequeños saltitos de manera infantil, fue hasta donde se hallaba Lincoln y pego su cara hasta donde pudo.

-¿Quién diría que debajo de esa apariencia de niño bueno se ocultara un chico rudo?, te gusta ser el chico malo ¿verdad?, yo también tengo malos pensamientos de vez en cuando-dijo ella mientras empezaba a acariciar su cabello.

Lincoln se aparto de ella.

-largo, ya tuve demasiado de ustedes este día.

Luan no dejaría que algo como eso la desanimara, tenía una misión y no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

-¿sabes porque me volví comediante?, fue gracias a ti, recuerdo la primera vez que te oí reír, fue el sonido más maravilloso que haya oído en mi vida.

-¿el más maravilloso que hayas oído en tus 3 años de vida?

-haría lo que fuera por volverte a oír reír de esa manera

-tú nunca me harás reír.

-hermanito ¿acaso no lo sabes?, yo puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera, puedo hacerte reír, puedo hacerte gritar, puedo hacerte llorar, he incluso puedo hacerte gemir-dijo acercándose a su oído.

Harto de su actitud Lincoln la tomo de una de las muñecas y con un solo movimiento consiguió esposarla y arrojarla a un lado de él.

-no sabía que te gustaran esta clase de juegos-dijo ella de manera maliciosa  
-voy a salir de aquí y cuando vuelva no quiero verte

-entonces me dejaras aquí para que cualquiera de mis hermanas me vea, ¿Cómo se los explicaras después?

Dándose cuenta de su estúpido error Lincoln se dio una palmada en la cara y fue a desatarla pero Luan tenía otros planes, haciéndose la desentendida quito las manos evitando que Lincoln la liberara.

-no te muevas

-no sé de qué me hablas.

Una vez más el chico trato de quitarle las esposas pero una vez más Luan quito sus manos comenzando así con un juego de atrapadas que duro varios minutos en donde Lincoln perseguía a su hermana por toda la habitación sin que esta se dejara agarrar, finalmente pudo sujetarla de la cadera y acorralarla contra la pared, estaba a punto de quitarle las esposas cuando ella subió los brazos a los hombros de su hermano para darle un abrazo con todo y las esposas y finalmente terminar dandole un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

Cansado de estar atorado en su ridículo juego Lincoln arrojo a Luan a su cama, salto encima de ella y trato de quitarle las esposas.

-eso es lo que quería ver, esa actitud de macho, me encanta cuanto te haces el rudo-dijo rodeándolo lentamente con sus piernas.

Tratando de ignorarla Lincoln fue directo a tratar de quitarle las esposas pero cada vez que lo intentaba Luan aprovechaba su altura para alejarlas lo más posible de él ocasionando que él tuviera que pegarse cada vez más a ella, en especial en el área del pecho que le quedaba directamente en la cara.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Leni que los veía desde la puerta.

-Lincoln me esposo, me arrojo a su cama y luego me salto encima-contesto Luan con total naturalidad a pesar de la comprometedora posición en la que se hallaba en ese momento.  
-espera no fue así como paso-trato de justificarse-bueno si fue así pero no exactamente así, tengo una excusa.

-no sé si quiero oírla-dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba.

-bueno, eso fue incomodo-dijo luan tomándoselo a broma- ahora que se fue quieres terminar lo que empezamos

En menos de un instante Lincoln, que ahora se hallaba realmente molesto, comenzó a perseguirla una vez mas mientras ella corría con las manos esposadas.

-¡auxilio Lincoln me quiere violar!-gritaba mientras reía a todo pulmón

-yo que pensé que este viaje no podía ponerse más raro-dijo Lisa al escuchar todo a la distancia.

La habitación de Lori era considerablemente más chica que la del capitán pero aun así era una mejora comparada con la de la casa, al menos aquí la tenia para ella sola, cosa que no había podido disfrutar en muchos años, y no era fea de ningún modo, bueno el color blanco metálico en las paredes era un poco monótono pero nada más, los muebles antiguos eran bastante finos o al menos eso pensaba pues realmente jamás había tenido nada fino, los cuadros eran bastante hermosos, yendo desde cuadros al oleo, fotografías en blanco y negro hasta imágenes digitales colgadas en hermosos marcos de plata, era sin duda un buen camarote, le alegraba haberlo escogido bien ya que realmente no había tenido tiempo de revisar los otros, solo se había metido al primero que encontró, sin embargo no tenía tiempo de apreciar lo que la rodeaba, una idea le molestaba rondando a su alrededor como si fuera una mosca molesta.

-computadora ¿Qué clase de cosas hace Lincoln cuando esta aquí?

- _¿a qué se refiere señorita Lori?_

-a por ejemplo, lo de los vigilantes, ¿sabes si él hace esa clase de cosas muy seguido?

- _así es, llevo registro en video de todas las aventuras de su hermano._

-podrías mostrármelo.

Frente a ella apareció una gran pantalla de luz azul semitransparente con varias ventanas abiertas en ella, en cada una de ellas comenzó a reproducirse un video todos ellos con Lincoln como protagonista, en uno de ellos se veía como peleaba en lo que parecía un sucio callejón de los años veinte, Lori lo supo porque la ropa que llevaba le recordaba la película de los infiltrados, eran varios pero de aun así Lincoln conseguía someterlos, en otra de las pantallas se veía a Lincoln asaltando lo que parecía ser un banco usando una poderosa arma futurista y una capucha en la cara, por la ropa de todos parecía que estaban en los años 80, en la pantalla junto a esa él peliblanco se hallaba robando una gran cantidad de cosas de un banco.

Las ventanas seguían abriéndose una sobre otras, para horror de Lori en ellas siempre se trataban más o menos de lo mismo, Lincoln cometiendo toda clase de crímenes o demás actos atroces siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, una terrible sonrisa sínica, casi demencial, un recuerdo llego a su mente casi al mismo tiempo que una lagrima a su mejilla, el cálido recuerdo de su hermano pequeño cuando tenia apenas 5 años, esa tierna sonrisa no era igual a esta monstruosa mueca, era como si hubieran robado a su pequeño hermano y lo hubieran remplazado con un monstruo.

-¿Qué le paso?, el no era así.

- _es así desde que lo conozco._

Esa oración acciono algo en la mente de Lori como si un interruptor hubiera sido encendido.

-TU

-¿ _disculpe?_

-¿qué le hiciste?

 _-lo lamento no entiendo su pregunta_

-Antes de subirse a esta nave el jamás hubiera pensado en hacer alguna de esas locuras, tu debiste haberle hecho algo

- _lo único que he hecho es velar por su seguridad._

-ese es mi trabajo

 _-no parece estarlo haciendo bien._

-de ¿que hablas?

 _-he salvado al capitán Loud en incontables ocasiones ¿en dónde estaba usted mientras tanto?_

La actitud de MIA se volvía mas impertinente ocasionado en Lori un profundo rencor, en el fondo la rubia sabia que lo que decía no tenía sentido pero en realidad no buscaba otra cosa más que a un culpable, no podía creer que su hermano se comportara de esa manera por voluntad propia.

-en cuanto salgamos de aquí convenceré a Lincoln para que no vuelva a subirse nunca más a esta maldita nave.

-¡no te atrevas!-dijo MIA pero no con su voz habitual, esta vez la voz monótona y sintética fue remplazada por una más humana pero irónicamente esto la hacía más siniestra, parecía como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado escondiéndose y justamente ahora decidiera revelarse.

-¿qué pasa con tu voz?-pregunto Lori asustada por el cambio que había tenido la computadora.

- _nada-_ dijo volviendo a su tono de voz natural.

-voy a ver a mi hermano, abre la puerta- a pesar que Lori parecía muy firme MIA no parecía dispuesta a obedecer las instrucciones- ¡te dije que abrieras maldito tamagochi sobrevalorado!

- _soy un Modulo de Inteligencia Artificial y soy la que controla toda la nave incluyendo el soporte vital de la misma_ -dijo abriendo la puerta- _piense en eso antes de volver a llamarme tamagochi_

Lori camino hasta donde se hallaba su hermano, curiosamente se hallaba en la cabina de controles tratando de olvidar su incidente con Luan.

-¿nunca levantas el culo de ese sillón?

-ese no es tu problema

-creo que a tu computadora se le metió un virus

-eso es imposible, no trates de joder a MIA solo por querer llamar la atención.

-es enserio Lincoln hace un momento cuando estaba en mi cuarto ella…

- _capitán Loud nos hallamos próximos a llegar al planeta Maxteran_ -dijo la computadora interrumpiendo antes de que Lori dijera algo que pudiera afectarla.

-gracias MIA-dijo Lincoln encimándose al tablero de mandos

- _servirle es un placer_

A lo lejos se veía el planeta al que se dirigían flotando en medio de la nada, alejado de su propio sol el planeta entero dependía de la luz de sus propias ciudades para iluminarse y no eran pocas, de hecho cada parte del planeta parecía estar cubierta de ciudades que lanzaban sus luces por todo el espacio iluminando todo a su alrededor como si fuera un gran espectáculo de luces en medio del espacio.

La Stellar traveller descendió por la atmosfera del planeta con lentitud hasta llegar a un hangar puesto específicamente para ese propósito, el hangar en si estaba compuesto de una especie de bodega de techo retráctil que permitía el paso de las naves que se estacionaban ahí, era un lugar increíblemente grande donde se daban el lujo de poner hasta 300 naves, cada una colocada en distintos puertos por medio de brazos mecánicos que posicionaban la nave en la posición más conveniente para después colocar una escalera mecánica que ayudaba a los tripulantes a bajar.

a pesar de todo lo que había pasado las hermanas Loud estaban muy emocionadas por visitar otro planeta, ninguna de ellas había imaginado jamás que se encontrarían en esa situación, a excepción de Lisa que ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que algún día su investigación la llevaría a conocer el espacio exterior, a toda velocidad las chicas corrieron por la nave buscando la salida, realmente querían salir a ver este nuevo y extraño mundo, en especial Lori que enserio quería salir lo más rápido que pudiera de la nave y alejarse todo lo que pudiera de MIA, pero antes de que pudieran salir Lincoln se interpuso en su camino.

-¡alto ahí! ¡Ustedes se quedan en la nave!

-¿pero porque?-pregunto Leni

-este planeta no es seguro para ustedes

-¡no es justo!-grito Lynn agitando el brazo.

-la vida no es justa, supéralo.

-¿realmente esperas que me pierda la oportunidad de estudiar formas de vida de otro planeta?-pregunto Lisa de manera sínica

-se quedan aquí y es mi última palabra.

En cuanto Lincoln dejo de hablar todas juntas se abalanzaron sobre él pasándole por encima y corriendo como locas para ver el nuevo lugar.

-debí imaginarlo-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, durante un segundo volteo a ver dentro de su cabina y se imagino tomando el mando y saliendo de ahí.

- _capitán Loud no estará pensando en salir volando y dejar a sus hermanas en este lugar ¿cierto?_

-solo acariciaba la idea-dijo mientras se alejaba

-aunque podríamos dejar a Lori-susurro MIA con su extraña voz humana. 

El planeta de Maxteran no era para nada como ellas se lo habían imaginado, pensaron que encontrarían varios edificios altos y estériles con grandes ventanas de color negro y un montón de autos voladores flotando de aquí por allá al estilo de los supersónicos pero lo que vieron era completamente diferente, una gran cantidad de edificios vistosos con toda clase de música y luces saliendo de todos lados con mucha gente caminando por las calles que parecían estar llenas de vida, autos futuristas corriendo velozmente mientras se acomodaban en los grandes salones, la gente llevaba atuendos llamativos y parecían estársela pasando en grande, a su alrededor diferentes tipos de espectáculos y juegos se llevaban a cabo, todo parecía una gran fiesta sin control.

Lincoln corrió tratando de alcanzar a sus hermanas para su increíble desgracia ellas eran mas rápidas y el se hallaba lastimado por todas las peleas que había tenido últimamente, tardo un poco en encontrarlas por suerte pudo ver ubicar a la primera después de un tiempo, era Luna que se hallaba fascinada viendo a un grupo de alienígenas tocar un tipo de música que ella jamás había visto usando instrumentos que ella jamás había soñado.

-Luna, ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre salir corriendo en un planeta que no conocen?!

-bro, ¿Qué tipo de música es esta?

-no se

-¿puedo unirme a ellos?

-¡no!-dijo jalándola del brazo

-pero ¿por qué?

En medio de la calle al otro lado de la cuadra había un desfile de modas donde por su puesto la princesita de la familia se había subido a interrumpir provocando el desconcierto de todos en él y el enfado de las modelos pues estaban siendo interrumpidas por Lola quien no parecía dispuesta a bajarse del escenario.

-lo siento-dijo Lincoln tomando a su hermana.

-ha, suéltame Lincoln es mi momento-dijo la niña tratando de aferrarse lo más que pudo a la plataforma.

-un momento, si esto se trata de moda de seguro Leni también está por aquí

Detrás del desfile se hallaba Leni discutiendo con un hombre de cabello morado que miraba con descontento como la chica rubia modificaba uno de sus vestidos.

-terrícola aléjate de mi obra

-pero si solo sube esta parte y recorta esta de aquí se verá mejor.

-lo lamento-dijo Lincoln jalando a su hermana con él.

-no, espera deja que termine, hash le estaba quedando bien

-bien ya llevo tres, solo me faltan nueve mas-dijo el chico a las afueras del desfile-me pregunto dónde estarán

En eso una especie de alíen hecho de una plasta verdosa paso corriendo junto a ellos con Lisa persiguiéndolo desde atrás.

-vuelve solo quiero una muestra

-nada de muestras-dijo Lincoln molesto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos-lo lamento señor

-los humanos son raros-dijo el alienígena escurriéndose por la alcantarilla.

-tienes idea de lo inapropiada que es tu actitud.

En eso un ruido se escucho en medio de la calle, eran Lana y Lynn jugando una carrera mientras montaban lo que parecía ser un par de monstruos.

-no tan inapropiada como esa-dijo la niña señalando a sus hermanas.

Lincoln tomo dos agujas de su cinturón y las lanzo contra las bestias haciendo que cayeran desmayadas tirando a sus hermanas de sus espaldas y rodaran por la calle.

-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! ¡¿No hay un planeta en el que se sepan comportar?! ¡¿En dónde está Lori?! ¡Ella debería cuidarlas!

En ese instante Lori salía de una tienda cargando a Lily

-¿en dónde diablos estabas?-pregunto Lincoln molesto.

-¿acaso no se nota?-no fue hasta este momento en que Lincoln se dio cuenta de la apariencia que llevaba su hermana, con un gran abrigo de piel de un animal que ni siquiera podía nombrar con un corte futurista, un par de lentes que además de verse asombrosos tenían un montón de funciones especiales, botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una falda nueva de color azul y una gran colección de joyas que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia-quería estar en sintonía con este lugar.

-¡¿fuiste de compras?! ¡¿con que pagaste todo esto?!

-con esto-dijo mostrándole una tarjeta naranja con negro

-esa es mi tarjeta, ¡¿CUÁNTO GATASTE?!

-no entendí bien cuanto me dijo algo así como 10000 evots, no sé cuanto sea pero por tu cara veo que no es poco.

-no te enojes Lincoln tal vez te haga falta un poco de comedia-dijo Leni viendo a su hermano tan molesto-por qué no vas con Luan, por allá va.

Efectivamente la comediante se hallaba cerca de ahí hablando con un sujeto que parecía estar hecho de piedra.

-¿quieres oler mi flor?-dijo la comediante pensando que por fin podría volver a usar esa vieja broma que de ninguna manera podría volver a servir en la tierra por culpa de lo gastada que estaba.

-claro-dijo el agachándose para olfatear la pequeña flor que la chica tenía en la solapa, antes de que el agua empezara a Salir Lincoln salto sobre su hermana haciendo que el chorro cayera a un lado del sujeto de piedra quien al ver el liquido con el que intentaban mojarlo salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡ahh! ¡Asesina! ¡Sicótica! ¡Auxilio policía!

-el no es divertido, solo es un poco de agua.

-su raza es débil ante el agua, si lo mojas se desintegra

-ups

-¿ups?, casi asesinas al pobre tipo y es todo lo que dirás

-upsy dupsy.

-está bien todas reúnanse para un conteo 1,2….10 y yo, bien estamos todos, ahora regrésense a la nave.

-Lincoln

-no quiero saber nada mas

-Lincoln es que…

-no voy a discutir contigo, se van a la nave y punto final.

-es que enserio tengo que decirte algo.

-¿qué Lori? ¿Qué?

-te olvidaste de Lucy

-Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy

A lo lejos se hallaba la pequeña gótica caminando perdida entre el ruido y las luces, todas esas cosas no llamaban tanto su atención como la de sus hermanas de hecho se sentía fuera de lugar y solo quería encontrar a sus hermanos para poder salir de ese lugar pero con tanta gente yendo y viniendo se sentía algo atrapada, trataba de escapar pero cada vez que lo hacía un mar de personas se lo impedía, dando un gran esfuerzo pudo evadir a la multitud y alejarse del gentío pero cuando lo consiguió trastabillo un poco haciendo que por poco cayera por fortuna o más bien por desgracia pudo apoyarse en alguien antes de hacerlo sin embargo con esto solo consiguió que la persona de la que se sostuvo derramara un poco de bebida sobre su camisa.

-¡oye!-gritando el sujeto volteo a ver a la pequeña niña, se trataba de un gigantesco monstruo de casi tres metros con grandes colmillos en la cara ojos porcinos de color amarillo y brazos gigantescos que caminaba pesadamente.

-lo lamento-dijo Lucy sonando extrañamente expresiva.

-¡¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaba esta camisa?!-dijo agachándose para estar cara a cara con la chica.

-pues solo lávala imbécil-dijo algún impertinente tras él.

-¿te crees gracioso?-dijo volteando para ver al burlón tras él.

-un poco-dijo Lincoln con la voz más calmada que pudo, al ver al chico aquel musculoso sujeto palideció y comenzó a temblar de la misma manera que Lucy lo hacía hace apenas unos instantes.

-Lincoln Loud-dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¿tienes algún problema con mi hermana?

-¿tu hermana?-pregunto mientras Lucy corría hasta su hermano y se escondía tras su espalda-te juro que no sabía que era tu hermana, por supuesto que no tengo problemas con tu hermana, ¿verdad niña?

Con solo levantar un dedo Lincoln consiguió que aquel mastodonte se callara.

-esto es lo que pasara, te disculparas con mi hermana, te iras de aquí, subirás a tu nave y volaras lo más lejos que puedas de aquí y no te detendrás hasta que se te acabe el combustible o te romperé cada hueso del cuerpo hasta que los haga polvo dentro de ti-las palabras de Lincoln consiguieron hacer que aquel monstruo cayera de espaldas por el miedo-¿Qué esperas?

-lo siento-el bravucón llorando se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a correr directo a su nave, dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Lincoln sabiendo que si no lo hacía tal vez el peliblanco cumpliría su palabra.

-ven aquí-le dijo a Lucy mientras la abrasaba.

-eso fue impresionante chico, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Luna impresionada.

-tengo cierta reputación

-te lo creo-dijo Lori recordando todas las cosas que había visto antes.

-ven porque no quiero que estén en este planeta, es muy peligroso.

-no te creo, contigo aquí que podría pasarnos.

-miren este planeta entero es un casino, todo desde su atmosfera hasta su centro es controlado por un mafioso llamado Knox con quien no llevo buena relación a sí que por favor mejor váyanse ya.

-así que es un casino-dijo Lori-de seguro te la vives por aquí y por eso no quieres que nos enteremos de lo que haces.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-dijo recargándose en una puerta haciendo que cayera hasta dentro del casino en donde todos al verlo entrar lo saludaron de inmediato-bueno tal vez un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

El capitán se levantaba de los pisos color dorado mientras sus hermanas exploraban con la mirada todo a sus alrededor, el lugar era una gigantesca bóveda de color blanco con decoraciones doradas de las que sobresalían gemas preciosas que se formaban en una hilera que llevaban hasta un gigantesco candelabro que colgaba reflectando una amplia gama de luces de colores.

En el piso había cuatro plataformas que se sobreponían una sobre otra todas con el piso bañado en oro y sobre ellos varias mesas donde los jugadores arriesgaban todo su dinero solo por la adrenalina que les provocaba el juego.

-hola Lincoln-dijo una de las bailarinas de escasa ropa que se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el escenario para la diversión de los espectadores.

Pronto todas las demás comenzaron a hacerlo también, parece ser que Lincoln era bastante popular.

-perdón señoritas, deben estarme confundiendo, yo jamás había venido a este lugar, lo juro-dijo Lincoln esquivando la mirada asesina que sus hermanas.

-que gusto verlo capitán Loud-dijo una especie de humanoide con traje que se acerco con una bandeja en la mano-¿le traemos lo de siempre?

-ahora no Yimh-dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar calmado.

En un arrebato de ira Lori fue con el camarero y le derribo la bandeja de la mano.

-¡¿se dan cuenta de que es un niño?!

-¿eso es cierto?

-por supuesto que no-dijo Lincoln desviando la mirada

-no tendríamos manera de saberlo, no conocemos mucho de la fisionomía humana, por cierto si él es un niño ¿eso significa que tu eres una anciana?

No es necesario aunque si divertido decir que ese camarero impertinente no salió bien librado de esa situación ya que antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía una bandeja atorada en medio de la garganta.

Lincoln siguió su camino de manera tranquila adentrándose dentro del casino mientras sus hermanas trataban de detener a Lori antes de que el pobre camarero acabara con la bandeja atorada en medio de los intestinos, al poco tiempo una sensual bailarina lo detuvo.

-hola capitán-dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mica, cuanto tiempo sin verte-contesto el con su sínica sonrisa

Tomándolo de la mano Mica lo arrastro con ella sin la necesidad de usar demasiada persuasión.

En la parte de atrás del escenario Lincoln y Mica disfrutaban de una intensa sección de besos.

-oí que eres tan solo una larva-dijo alejándose de él un momento

-no hagas caso, son chismes.

-está bien todos tenemos secretos, de hecho hay algo que yo también quiero confesarte…soy el macho de mi especie.

Por un segundo Lincoln se puso aún más pálido de lo normal.

-espera ¿¡QUÉ?!

-soy macho

Lincoln se alejó de ella, buen él, con un solo movimiento pero manteniendo su mirada estupefacta sin ningún cambio.

-en seguida vuelvo.

-¿esto será un problema para nosotros?

-en seguida vuelvo.

Con pasos monótonos y un caminar desanimado el capitán se dirigió hasta el baño de hombres lo más rápido que pudo, fue directamente al lavamanos en donde procedió a arrancar uno de los despachadores de jabón para empezar a hacer gárgaras con él.

Por su parte Mica seguía detrás del escenario con la seguridad de que Lincoln ya no volvería.

-así que eres hombre-dijo Luan tras el-bien pues si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermano te lo arrancare y te lo meteré por el culo y créeme que hablo en serio, puedes preguntarle a quien quieras así de loca estoy, ¿has entendido?

Mica no contesto solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿dejaras solo a mi hermano?

una vez mas Mica asintio en silencio

-bien, entonces nos vemos-dijo ella cambiando rápidamente de animo mientras se retiraba alegremente de ahí.

* * *

Después de propinarle tremenda golpiza al camarero Lori y sus hermanas se dirigieron a una mesa.

-¿están listas para ordenar?-pregunto otro camarero algo nervioso.

-claro-dijo la mayor para después tomar un menú que de inmediato leyó solo para darse cuenta de que estaba lleno de un montón de jeroglífos indescifrables para ella-quiero esto-dijo señalando lo primero que vio en el papel.

-señorita ese es el nombre del restaurante-dijo el camarero confundido.

-lo sé, quise decir esto.

-excelente elección.

Un segundo después el hombre volvió con lo que parecía una mescla rara entre una langosta y una araña con el caparazón abierto por arriba y rellenada con una clase de queso o algo así.

-no esperaras que comamos eso ¿o sí?-pregunto Lola a su hermana mayor

-veamos si podemos cambiarlo.

Lori trato de llamar al camarero pero para entonces ya era tarde, la langosta ya había desaparecido del plato y terminado en la boca de Lana a quien todas sus hermanas miraron asqueada.

-no la juzguen hasta haberla probado-dijo la pequeña con la boca llena.

-agh-dijo Lori molesta-¿Dónde está Lincoln?, ya quiero irme de este basurero.

La rubia se levantó y comenzó a buscar a su hermano albino por el casino hasta que lo encontró en uno de las mesas jugando un juego con dados.

-Lincoln ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Nosotras esperándote y tú jugando.

-no pedí que me esperaran.

-no puedes ser más irresponsable

-claro que puedo.

-¿porque haces esto?

-he estado jugando para olvidarme de…de algo-dijo lanzando los dados.

Los cubos de plástico rodaron por la mesa dando durante unos segundos para terminar dando un 2 cuando lo que el necesitaba era un 7 para ganar, al ver cómo le quitaban las fichas a su hermano una duda llego a la cabeza de Lori.

-¿cuánto haz perdido?

-unos 27000 evots.

-¿cuánto es eso exactamente?-dijo ella de manera severa

-no sé exactamente, unos…quinientos o setecientos mil dólares

-¡¿SETECIENTOS MIL DOLARES?!

-más o menos

-dame eso-Lori trato de quitarle los dados a su hermano haciendo que estos cayeran hacia la mesa pero antes de que lograran llegar a ella los dos dados quedaron suspendidos en el aire lo que puso muy nervioso pues sabía lo que significaba.

-Lori ahí que salir de aquí-dijo volteando hacia su hermana solo para darse cuenta de que ella también estaba congelada.

-¿te atreves a venir a mi casa?-caminando lentamente y de manera pedante un hombre delgado vestido con una gabardina color beige y un sombrero negro bajo desde una escalera de cristal-¿recuerdas lo que te dije que te haría si te veía por aquí nuevamente.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que te haría si te volvía a ver por aquí?-decía el hombre de piel marrón mientras se mantenía firme en el borde de la escalera y se acomodaba su sombrero oscuro y sostenía firmemente su reloj.

-Lo recuerdo Knox-dijo Lincoln mientras caminaba por el casino que en esos momentos se hallaba completamente congelado al mismo tiempo que se mordía levemente la lengua, tic que solo le daba cuando se hallaba realmente nervioso.

-Lo recuerdas, entonces si no es la memoria dime cuál es tu problema.

Lincoln se acomodo sosteniéndose del borde de una de las mesas, su respiración pesada le calaba en los huesos, podía sentir como el aire se viciaba mientras los pasos de Knox resonaban en el despiadado silencio que los había invadido, todos se hallaban a su alrededor convertidos en estatuas sin vida completamente atrapados en el hechizo de tiempo que Knox había mandado.

-No tuve otra opción-dijo Lincoln mientras sus dedos acariciaban la funda de su arma.

-No Siempre hay opciones, eso lo sé-dijo mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes de oro decorados con diamantes-por ejemplo, al venir aquí me dejas a mi sin opciones.

Sabiéndose atrapado el capitán lanzo un disparo en un intento desesperado por huir pero antes de que el proyectil llegara a Knox este toco un botón en su reloj haciendo que el tiro de Lincoln al igual que este quedara congelado en el tiempo, durante un segundo Knox miro la pequeña bala flotando inerte en el aire mientras sonreía.

Con la más arrogante confianza Knox camino hasta donde se hallaba Lincoln y lo tomo del brazo para después llevarlo justo hasta donde su bala de plasma se hallaba y luego se sentó en una silla junto a él, con una sonrisa burlona presiono el botón de su reloj nuevamente, esta vez todo a su alrededor se volvió a reactivar ocasionando que la bala volara directamente al pecho del capitán haciéndolo caer.

Tardaron un segundo en enterarse de lo que había pasado pero en cuanto vieron caer a Lincoln todos hicieron silencio.

Levantándose con toda naturalidad Knox se coloco junto a Lincoln.

-Vamos, sígueme a mi oficina-dijo mientras levantaba a Lincoln y se lo llevaba arrastrando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Lori que en ese momento corría confundida al ver como su hermano había desaparecido de su lado y aparecido junto a ese extraño sujeto.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo Knox al contemplar a Lori fijamente-¿Quién es tu amiguita?

-Nadie-dijo Lincoln con dificultad.

-Soy su hermana-dijo Lori indignada.

-Así que tienes una hermana-dijo Knox sujetando con más fuerza a Lincoln-¿y tienes a otras hermanas por aquí.

-No-respondió el peliblanco tratando de hacer gestos para que lori entendiera que debía seguirle el juego.

-Claro que si, literalmente están todas ahí-dijo Lori mientras Lincoln se golpeaba la frente.

-Qué lindo, diles que vengan.

La confiada lori llamo a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Luna.

-Nada-dijo Knox tratando de sonar calmado-es solo que su hermano acaba de ganar una estancia en nuestra área Vip y todas están invitadas.

-¡Área vip eso suena genial!-dijo Lola emocionada

* * *

-Esto no es lo que me esperaba- dijo Lola al verse repentinamente en una celda

-¿Ahora en que lio nos metiste?-pregunto Lynn molesta mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño cuarto de piedra.

-pues verán-dijo Lincoln mientras tragaba saliva- recuerdan que yo robe la caja de la uvt, bueno pues ellos me ayudaron a hacerlo.

-¿Y si son tus amigos porque te encierran?

-Pues verán durante la repartición del botín yo podría o no podría haber tomado de manera accidental o intencional una parte sustancial de la recompensa omitiendo las formas tradicionales de pago.

Todas las chicas Loud se miraron confundías a excepción de Lisa.

-Le robaste a la mafia-dijo la niña de cuatro años de manera acusatoria

-es una forma de verlo-dijo de manera nerviosa el chico.

-es la única forma de verlo-dijo ella.

-miren podemos quedarnos aquí pensando en quien tiene la culpa o quien está a punto de morir por las equivocaciones de otro o podemos … bueno creo que es lo único que podemos hacer.

En el momento que las hermanas estaba a punto de matarlo un guardia llego.

-Knox quiere verte.

-por extraño que parezca creo que yo también tengo ganas de verlo ahora- dijo el peliblanco pensando que seria mas peligroso quedarse en esos momentos con sus hermanas que ver a un peligroso jefe de la mafia

* * *

ES CORTO LO SE, PERDÓNENME, PROMETO PONERME AL CORRIENTE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.


	7. Chapter 7

-Todos sueñan con ser el jefe algún día, con ser el mandamás, aquel que de las órdenes, es fácil con soñar con ser el número uno, todos creen que se trata solo de dar órdenes y de satisfacer tus caprichos pero la verdad es que la cima es solitaria, hay que tomar más responsabilidades de las que cualquiera que de ustedes podría llegar a considerar, el peso de un pueblo entero….

-Disculpa que interrumpa tu monologo cliché-dijo Lincoln interrumpiendo a Knox- pero no tengo todo el día, de hecho tengo una máquina del tiempo así que si lo tengo pero lo que realmente me falta es paciencia.

Knox camino firme, lento y algo cansado moviendo sus manos con flojera mientras acomodaba su saco y se sentaba en su elegante escritorio y encendía un churrito de mota-Estas hasta el cuello en una montaña de mierda y aun así sigues cavando.

-No me asustas

-Lo sé, nada te asusta, crees que eso te hace fuerte pero te equivocas, te debilita, un hombre sin miedo es un hombre sin esperanza.

-Lo único que temo es que las hallas traído conmigo-dijo el capitán al mirar a sus furiosas hermanas a su lado.

-Bien, entonces si temes, todo lo vivo siente temor, esa es la esencia de la vida, su centro, su…

-Ya estas monologando otra vez…

-Como sea-dijo frustrado- me debes más de 900,000 evots, entre lo que me robaste, lo que perdiste en el casino y las 5 aracnolangostas que tu hermana se trago en el restaurante.

-Bueno, te pagaría pero alguien se gasto todo mi dinero-dijo volteando a ver a Lori.

-¿Ahora vas a culparme a mí?-pregunto Lori indignada.

-Pues si no hubieras ido de compras todo estaría bien.

-Y si tú no fueras un maldito ladrón, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Después se pelean por saber quien tiene la culpa, ahora como van a pagarme las seis aracnolangostas que tu hermana se comió.

-Dijiste que eran 5-dijo Lincoln pensando que Knox quería engañarlo hasta que vio a Lana con la boca llena comiendo el platillo que le habían traído directamente desde el restaurante.

-Lo siento-dijo ella con su boquita llena de comida.

-¿Y si te doy a Lori a cambio?

-¡Lincoln!-grito Lori molesta a tal grado que su cara se había vuelto roja como una brasa

-Creo que ella hasta regalada me saldría cara-dijo Knox no muy emocionado por el intercambio que Lincoln le proponía.

-Que tal a Lola y su hermana que no deja de tragar, son gemelas y rubias eso es bueno para tu negocio.

-No, creo que yo mejor paso.

-Bien, no tengo como pagarte, así que ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

-Veras, recuerdas a tu amigo Shiwa, dirige una poderosa y muy basta mina en el asteroide negro del sur, ah sido mi ambición que él se una a mi familia pero con gran hostilidad y desconfianza él ha rechazado mi ofrecimiento y cal….

-En resumen quieres que vaya hasta allá solo para obligarte a darte su mina.

-Si

-Bien y ¿por qué no dices eso? enserio ¿Por qué los malos hablan tanto? solo digan soy malo y quiero dinero.

La molesta observación de Lincoln no le hizo mucha gracia a Knox quien de inmediato se apareció frente a él y lo miro de manera desafiante

-Bien, iré ahí convenceré a Shiwa de darte la mina, a cambio tu me perdonaras la deuda y me diras donde encontrar a mi amigo Crowley, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Eso no era parte del trato

-Perfecto cuando vuelva tendrás tu mina y me dirás lo que sepas de el

-Espera yo no acepte

-Gracias bye-dijo Lincoln antes de que cualquiera pudiera decirle nada

-Como sea-dijo Knox cansado de tratar con él.

Lincoln se había ido tan rápido que había olvidado de una pequeña cosita o más bien diez, las hermanas de Lincoln que aun estaban en la oficina de Knox se quedaron petrificadas al no saber qué hacer, cosa que incomodo al mafioso que no se digno en correrlas pero si en hacerlas entender que su presencia ya no era necesaria lanzándoles una fría mirada.

-nosotras también nos despedimos señor Knox-dijo Lori mientras salían de manera nerviosa de la oficina sin apartar el contacto visual con él.

-Lincoln espera-dijeron sus hermanas

-¿Qué pas…-antes de que pudiera decir algo una poderosa cachetada consiguió derribarlo

-¿Estabas tratando de vendernos para pagar tus deudas?

-Solo era un truco, no les iba a pasar nada.

-si vas a apostar apuesta con tu vida

-¿Qué tendría de nuevo? Lo hago todo el tiempo

-Eres un maldito ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotras?

-La vida es así a veces Lori, supéralo

Lori sacudió a Lincoln de un lado a otro con gran furia hasta que sus hermanas lograron separarlos, todas ellas se fueron con Lori a excepción de Luan que se quedo con Lincoln mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, el peliblanco miro como se alejaban pensando en que tal vez debería darles un tiempo para que se calmara.

-Me asuste mucho-dijo Luan al lado de Lincoln.

-perdón-dijo sin voltearla a ver

-es en serio pensé que te pasaría algo malo-dijo con gran preocupación en su rostro.

-ya te dije que lo siento.

-siente como se me acelero el corazón-dijo ella tomando la mano de su hermano y poniéndoselo en el pecho.

-tu pulso esta normal-dijo Lincoln al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, no fue hasta que vio la cara y la sonrisa pervertida de Luan que se dio cuenta de que lo había engañado para que pusiera su mano sobre su pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

-En resumen-dijo Lori mientras se acomodaba dentro de la cabina de mandos-vamos a una maldita mina en un puto meteoro por encargo de un hijo de puta que controla un planeta casino para que el pueda decirte donde se encuentra tu amigo hechicero que nos dirá donde puede estar una caja que usaras para detener una bestia mecánica que trata de aniquilarnos-al finalizar Lori tomo un gran trago de la taza que sostenía en ese momento.

-Si lo dices así todo suena como si estuviéramos hasta el cuello en problemas-dijo Lincoln mientras conducía su nave.

-Lo estamos y todo por tu maldita culpa-dijo Lori arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-¿Qué tomas Lori?-pregunto Lincoln al notar la extraña manera en que hablaba su hermana

-Si preguntas si me estoy tomando la reserva especial de ron que tenias escondida en la nave-dijo Lori mientras se colocaba en una de las antiguas sillas de colección de Lincoln, subía los pies a una de las mesitas de té y se quitaba los zapatos-pues sí.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esto?!-pregunto Lincoln levantándose de su silla de mando y yendo hacia ella.

-No, porque no me lo explicas-dijo mientras le ofrecía un trago a su hermano antes de que este le diera una bofetada por estar tomando sus cosas sin permiso.

Muy a su pesar y aun cuando estuviera algo molesto Lincoln le acepto el trago, tanto para mantener la paz como para no desperdiciar el costoso licor, Lori ya le había costado demasiado en este viaje como para permitir que siguiera desperdiciando su dinero, el capitán se empino la tasa por completo haciendo que el fuerte licor resbalara por su garganta, por alguna ridícula razón el ver como se movía la garganta al tragar provoco en Lori una torpe risita que no podía contener, Lincoln finalmente había terminado de tomar y bajo el vaso de golpe haciendo un gran estruendo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Lori sacando de su abrigo una gran botella-venia preparada.

Lori sirvió a Lincoln en la tasa mientras ella simplemente tomaba directo de la botella, Lincoln solo había visto borracha una vez a su hermana y verla de esa manera era algo que le resultaba cómico, casi siempre Lori parecía la clase de chica con la que uno no puede bajar la guardia, siempre confiada, siempre perfecta y controlada, incluso algo intimidante ahora era completamente diferente, torpe, desconfiada y evidentemente mareada, era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Repentinamente Lincoln se dio cuenta de que se había quedado viéndola fijamente lo que le provoco un leve sonrojo y una sensación de profunda incomodidad.

-¿Cómo va todo con Bubuosito?-dijo tratando dar un tema de conversación mientras intentaba no reír al pensar en el ridículo apodo que la familia Loud había adoptado para el novio de Lori.

-No muy bien, a decir verdad desde que se mudo no hemos tenido sexo ni una vez, digamos que no ha podido cumplirme, literalmente no puede mantenerse erguido ni por cinco minutos.

-Demasiada información Lori-dijo el peliblanco con una ceja alzada.

-Ahora resulta que tienes pudor con tus hermanas, se lo que has estado haciendo con Luan.

-¿Qué he hecho? Huir de ella solamente.

-Lo sé, a ella solo le gusta provocarte.

-Si a demás de que es mi hermana-dijo tratando de dejarlo más que claro en esta ocasión

-Pero si no lo fuera, ¿lo harías?

-No lo creo-dijo mientras se acomodaba

-Ya veo, no es tu tipo ¿y de que clase te gustan?-dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba el pelo y cruzaba lentamente la pierna.

-Me gustan rubias y altas-dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa que rápidamente se le contagio a su hermana, quien se preguntaba si eso sería verdad o si Lincoln solamente estaba bromeando, Lincoln y ella siguieron bebiendo entre risas y estúpidos juegos hasta que la botella termino por vaciarse.

-Parece que se termino-dijo Lori un poco decepcionada mientras trataba de alcanzar las últimas gotas de ron con la punta de la punta de la lengua, por alguna razón el hecho de verla hacer esto le provoco a Lincoln una especie de fascinación que lo llevaba a sentirse abrumado.

-Descuida bombón tengo más en mi cuarto-dijo Lincoln de manera segura

-¿Acaso me llamo bombón?-se pregunto Lori mientras su hermano la ayudaba a levantarse.

Caminaron dándose tumbos hasta la habitación de Lincoln y cuando llegaron Lori fue directamente hasta la cama de su hermano dejándose caer en esta.

-Había olvidado lo grande que es tu habitación en esta nave-dijo mientras jugueteaba un poco con las sabanas y almohadas.

-Lo mío siempre lo es-dijo mientras sacaba una muy costosa botella del vino más fino que tenia.

-No me digas-dijo Lori con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Lincoln dio un gran trago a la botella, en ese momento su estado había pasado de inconveniente a posible coma etílico pero no le importo él siguió bebiendo, finalmente volteo a ver a su hermana quien seguía recostada en su cama y le hizo una señal de que se levantara para que pudieran beber juntos y aunque esta lo intento finalmente no lo consiguió y termino cayendo nuevamente bajo su espalda mientras reía inocentemente, cansado de esperar Lincoln fue hasta su cama, subió lentamente donde estaba su hermana y viendo que aparentemente esta no podía ni siquiera sentarse para poder beber decidió ayudarla poniendo la botella en su boca y darle de tomar como si fuera una niña con su biberón, Lori siguió tomando hasta que Lincoln le quito la botella de la boca haciendo que mucho del vino cayera en su blusa.

-Mira lo que hiciste-dijo Lincoln molesto por el accidente y comenzando a limpiar la mancha de la camisa de su hermana, tardo un rato en darse cuenta que el lugar que estaba tratando de limpiar estaba sobre el pecho de Lori pero esta aun así no pareció molestarse de modo que él siguió tallando cada vez más lento, adentrándose muy lento al interior de la blusa metiendo sus dedos por dentro de esta, acariciando la piel cálida de su hermana hasta llegar a su pecho, paso la punta de los dedos por el contorno de esta con mucha delicadeza llegando finalmente al pezón de la rubia haciendo que esta diera un pequeño respingo y lanzara un leve gemido el cual ayudo a Lincoln a descubrir que su hermana aun tenía un poco de vino en la comisura de la boca lo que lo provoco a subir sus labios a la altura de los de ella y sin soltar el pezón con el que todavía seguía jugando rosarlos, al principio con dulzura para poder saborear el vino en combinación con el sabor de la boca de Lori, un sabor tan exquisito que lo forzó a probarlo nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad metiendo profundamente la lengua en su boca sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por parte de Lori que en ese momento seguía demasiado aturdida y solamente se dejaba complacer, los dos hermanos se dejaron llevar sin importarles que el vino ya había caído sobre la cama y los mojaba lentamente, los vapores del alcohol y la lujuria los estaba controlando demasiado pensaron que este juego se extendería por toda la noche hasta que una fuerte sacudida azoto la nave haciendo que ellos dos cayeran de la cama y se preguntaran que había pasado.

* * *

Colocada en medio del espacio como un animal que espera a su presa una nave flotaba estorbando el paso a la Stellar Traveler, era una nave color rojo con marcas negras de tipo tribal con tres alerones largos y oblongos y un gran orbe color azul en el centro que asemejaba a una gema en un prendedor pero en realidad hacían la función de una cubierta de observación, detrás de ella se hallaba un propulsor que lanzaba una fuerte llamarada color verde azulado, de sus costados se extendían lo que parecían ser las aletas de un pescado que en realidad servían de velas y paneles solares.

En su interior los que parecían ser una especie de hombres pescados color verde con seis ojos y las manos palmeadas vestidos con trajes desgastados de lo que parecían ser una especie de piratas con tintes futuristas flotaban en una cabina llena de agua, mientras la gran mayoría parecía operar unas clases de pantallas táctiles un gran humanoide hizo su aparición, era al menos cuatro veces más grande que la mayoría de los otros alienígenas, tenía una prominente barriga y una especie de frondosa barba compuesta por lo que parecían ser patas de cangrejo, tenía una pantalón café atado con un cinturón dorado, camisa negra y arrugada cubierta con alguna clase de chaleco de piel escamosa color rojo.

-Capitán encontramos a los sujetos.

El capitán rio con gran fuerza asustando a sus tripulantes

-¡¿Qué esperan?! Disparen malditos charales cobardes.

Desde los costados de la nave un montón de cañones surgieron lanzando contra la Stellar Traveler una especie de balas de cañón luminosas, haciendo que en el interior de esta todo comenzara a temblar nuevamente, una a una las hermanas de Lincoln salieron asustadas al pasillo a tiempo para ver como Lincoln y Lori salían juntos del camarote principal, lo que les causo un leve momento de confusión a todas ellas menos a Luan quien más que confusión sintió ira, por desgracia esto tendría que esperar para otro día pues en ese momento había cosas más importantes por las cuales debían preocuparse.

Aun estando completamente ebrio Lincoln se las arreglo para poder llegar a la cabina de control y colocarse en su silla de capitán.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Lincoln con gran dificultad.

- _Nos están atacando capitán-_ contesto MIA con su monótona voz normal

-¡Eso ya lo se me refiero a quien lo está haciendo!

- _No debe desquitarse conmigo capitán, no es mi culpa que lo hayan interrumpido-_ contesto la computadora un poco a la defensiva.

-No te atrevas a hablar de eso nuevamente.

- _Como guste capitán-_ dijo MIA con un toque de melancolía en su voz- _hay una transmisión entrante que me gustaría que viera_

En ese momento en medio de la gigantesca pantalla apareció lo que parecía ser el hombre pescado mientras reía.

-Saludos capitán Loud-dijo de manera sínica atreves de la pantalla.

-Shiwa-dijo secamente Lincoln.


	9. Chapter 9

El gigantesco hombre de piel escamosa se acariciaba la barba lentamente mientras se relamía los labios de manera desagradable.

-ja ja ja- reía debajo del agua mientras se prominente barriga se balanceaba-vean lo que nos trajo la corriente…-el capitán paro su elocuente discurso a pesar de la profundidad de sus palabras al verse interrumpido repentinamente por los gluturales sonidos y jugos gástricos que el capitán Loud expulsaba al otro lado de la transmisión victima de su inconveniente estado-la corriente del espacio y el tiempo-prosiguió con su gran discurso aparentando que no escuchaba a su gran enemigo expulsar su desayuno-a pesar de tus intensos intentos era inevitable que yo te encontrara al final-el capitán enserio lo intentaba pero las violentas arcadas eran cada vez más fuertes y desagradables y lo distraían mientras trataba de hablar-es por eso que, que… que yo… ¡vas a terminar de una maldita vez!- grito fuertemente al último segundo pues la desagradable demostración de insolencia del capitán Loud lo había puesto completamente molesto y asqueado.

-si ya estoy mejor…-dijo Lincoln mientras se limpiaba los pequeños residuos de los labios con un pañuelo.

-al fin-exclamo aliviado el capitán-como iba diciéndote…-dijo el tratando de concluir su monologo pero para su desgracia Lincoln sintió súbitamente una nueva oleada de mareo que lo obligo a interrumpir a Shiwa nuevamente-¡ya maten al infeliz!

La pesada nave espacial de los hombres pescados saco de sus costados un par de gigantescos cañones circulares de apariencia monstruosa que por mucho superaban en tamaño a sus alas, los cilindros metálicos consumidos por el oxido comenzaron a girar con gran velocidad, mientras una luz azul fantasmal comenzó a surgir de su interior, los disparos comenzaron a salir de ellas en forma de metralla.

Las elipses de energía volaron en el espacio con una velocidad tan brutal como aterradora, en el interior de la nave las chicas Loud veían con pánico como los poderosos disparos del enemigo se abalanzaban contra ellas sin compasión mientras su hermano aun alcoholizado se mantenía inmóvil en su silla de mando.

-¡LINCOLN HAS ALGO!-grito Lynn mientras el pánico la invadía, pero aun así su hermano se mantenía en completa calma con su cabeza baja mientras el cabello le cubría su rostro, por un segundo parecía estar inconsciente hasta que un sonido quedo y algo molesto, se trataba del sonido de una risa, una risa lenta y pausada que pronto se convirtió en una orgullosa carcajada sonora al tiempo que Lincoln levantaba la cabeza con el cabello aun cubriéndole la cara.

Con fuerza y sin ningún disimulo el capitán coloco las manos en las palancas que poseían sus descansabrazos y las tomo entre sus manos, como si estuviera poseído el albino empujo las dos palancas al mismo tiempo haciendo que la Stellar Traveller se lanzara justamente contra la tormenta brutal de disparos que se dejaban caer hacia él.

Los grandes disparos parecían estar a punto de estrellarse contra ellos pero en el último segundo girando con gran brusquedad el capitán se guio hacia la derecha esquivando los disparos sin importarle que esto hiciera caer a sus hermanas quienes con fuerza terminaron cayendo al piso.

Aun con el alboroto causado por esto el chico siguió de frente mientras las poderosas metrallas de Shiwa intentaba alcanzarlo inútilmente, la agilidad de Lincoln lo ayudaba a esquivar fácilmente el embate del enemigo mientras giraba alrededor de la maquina llegando a rodearla por completo y finalmente descendiendo para refugiarse debajo de la misma, aun cuando su estado fuera inconveniente Lincoln pensó que podría protegerse ahí pero desgraciadamente olvido que debajo de la nave del hombre pez se hallaba un proyector de ondas que fue sacado de la parte baja de la nave como si fuera una especie de apéndice circular del que comenzaron a salir ondas de energía semitransparente que por poco se cargan la Stellar Traveller, si no fuera por los inconcebibles reflejos de Lincoln muy probablemente todos hubieran muerto.

A lo lejos la nave atacante se veía como una especie de espectáculo de láser, pero en la cercanía parecía como si fuera una especie de dragón maldito y deforme que lanzaba sus ataques a todas direcciones al mismo tiempo, era imposible ver algún lugar donde no hubiera una esfera de plasma o alguna onda de luz que destrozara todo a su paso, las habilidades de piloto de Lincoln los habían ayudado hasta ahora pero aun él se veía rebasado por el constante asedio.

En la nave el capitán miraba con orgullo como lentamente comenzaba a acorralar a su objetivo.

-disparen el pulso del océano-dijo Shiwa con voz altanera y arrogante mientras sus soldados se preparaban a lanzar el ataque definitivo de la nave insignia del capitán Shiwa, desde el centro de la nave un zumbido molesto y muy marcado comenzó a emerger mientras una luz azul oscura se comenzaba a ver desde ella.

El capitán loud sabia lo que significaba y no era nada bueno, debía preparse o pensar en alguna manera de escapar pero estaba demasiado cerca como para hacer eso.

-MIA salto temporal-dijo Lincoln pensando que podría escapar de esa manera- pero no hubo respuesta alguna de su computadora-¡MIA dije salto temporal carajo!-insistio una vez mas el capitán ahora con mas urgencia pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Finalmente la explocion de energía salió de la nave de Shiwa como si fuera un gran maremoto que arraso con todo incluso con la Stellar Traveller que ahora flotaba a la deriva en el espacio.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Y AUN NO PUEDO CREER… PRISION SOLO… TU MALDITA… LINCOLN Loud!-grito Lola con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz se oía lejana y distorsionada.

-Ya cállate lola- grito el capitán mientras se levantaba del piso con mucha dificultad, sentía que las pulsaciones en su cabeza le harían estallar el cerebro-no vuelvo a tomar.

-De seguro dices eso cada semana-dijo Luna señalándolo con el dedo.

-Al menos no estás solo, Lori también se siente malita-dijo Leni a un lado de su hermana mayor quien aparentemente acababa de vomitar.

-Otra vez nos hallamos en prisión, que cruel destino.

-No exageres Lucy, a mi me encierran todo el tiempo.

-Si porque a ti te odian todos en el universo-dijo la molesta Lynn

-No es verdad-refuto Lincoln-también me odian en otros universos.

Después dar un vistazo a su alrededor Lincoln supo que había llegado a su objetivo, en ese momento supo que se hallaba en las minas de Shiwa.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Lana a su hermano

-Dejenmelo a mi, yo me encargo.

En ese momento dos guardias pez con un casco de agua y unas lanzas en las manos entraron por ellos.

-De pie, Shiwa quiere verlos.

Con una falta total de tacto los dos hombres pez se llevaron a los hermanos Loud sin que Lincoln hiciera nada al respecto.

-¿Qué no se supone que eras un intimidante pirata espacial?-pregunto Lori

-Se lo que hago-dijo Lincoln volteando hacia ella- oye acerca de lo que paso anoche-dijo tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible para que las demás no lo oyeran.

-Nada, ayer no paso nada ¿entiendes?-contesto tajantemente al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de el.

-Rayos, me habían puesto en la friendzone antes pero nunca me habían colocado en la sisterzone-dijo apesumbrado.

Mientras el miraba como Lori se alejaba de el de manera tan fría y cruel un fuerte golpe lo sorprendió por detrás, se trataba de Luan que paso a su lado bruscamente lanzándolo hacia el muro y mandándole una mirada asesina.

-Perras-dijo Lincoln furioso

Los tuneles de la mina se veian sucios apenas iluminados por los focos de color naranja, el aroma de la tierra y el sofocante aire encerrado molestaba al capitán y el creciente escándalo de los esclavos trabajando en la mina no le ayudaba.

Caminaron por el angosto corredor por alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a un elevador de metal en donde todos juntos entraron a excepción de Leni que se atraso cuando por accidente dejo caer sus lentes.

-Esperen-dijo ella tratando de ir por ellos pero uno de los guardias la detuvo y la obligo a subir al asensor.

-esto se le cayo-dijo una voz aspera y melancolica desde las sombras, se trataba de uno de los esclavos que había encontrado los lentes y los levantaba para regresárselos.

-Gracias-contesto Leni tomandolos, fue en ese instante que Leni vio la pata pelude de la criatura que le había devuelto los lentes y vio a aquel ser parecido a una araña gigante-¡ARAÑA!

En ese momento uno de los guardias llego y comenzó a golpear al esclavo sin compasión, Leni entonces miro hacia sus ocho ojos y pudo ver su dolor, mirando a su alrededor vio como cientos mas de arañas eran maltratadas y obligadas a trabajar sin descanso y a pesar de su fobia hacia ellas no lo pudo soportar.

-Basta señor, no puede tratar a la gente asi aunque sean arañas-dijo firmente.

-Son bordks Leni, son esclavos aquí.

-pues esta mal.

-No hay tiempo para esto-dijo uno de los guardias pez empujándolos hacia el elevador que los llevo directamente hacia la oficina de Shiwa en la parte mas alta de la mina, al llegar Shiwa les sonrio con su boca de pez mientras acariciaba su barba y se paseaba por encima de la basura que hacia pasar por antigüedades en su oficina la cual como era de imaginarse estaba por completo llena de agua a escepcion de una pequeña cúpula de cristal en la que Lincoln y sus hermanas habían sido depositados por el elevador cuando este llego.

-Lincoln Loud, que honor tener al azote del sistema solar en mi pequeño asteroide, dime, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-pues veras

-Bromeaba-dijo Shiwa sonriendo-se a que has venido, dile a ese maldito gánster de segunda que no venderé mi mina y que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-estas seguro de eso-dijo el chico golpeando con su dedo el cristal como si fuera una pecera.

-no hagas eso-dijo Shiwa molesto-no nos agrada.

-tampoco esto te agradara-dijo Lincoln lanzando uno de sus dardos hacia el cristal haciendo que este se agrietara-aguanten la respiración-dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas

-¡¿crei que lo habían revizado?!-grito Shiwa a uno de sus subordinados.

-Lo hicimos-contesto el asustado soldado.

-olvidaron revisar dentro de mi ropa interior, un buen pirata siempre esta preparado.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo el cristal termino por ceder y romperse por completo haciendo que el agua entrara torrencialmente, parecía que Lincoln había condenado a su familia a una muerte acuatica hasta que el nado hasta el piso y puso una carga explosiva que en cuanto estallo hizo un gran agujero que empezó a succionar el agua jalando a todos con ella y mandando a todos a partes distintas de la mina.

Quien mas cayo y mas fuerte azoto fue Lincoln quien de inmediato se puso de pie y saco de su bolsillo oculto una navaja.

-bueno, las piesas ya están en posición-dijo mientras escurría el agua de su chaqueta- ahora es hora de jugar


End file.
